Grandes Planos
by Regine Manzato
Summary: No sétimo ano de uma certa grifinória, o Professor Snape começa a pensar em seu futuro. O seu e o dela, e se possível juntos. É claro. Tradução de Great Plans.
1. Chapter 1

Grandes Planos – de LariLee, traduzido por Regine Manzato.

N.T: Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? Faz tempo que eu não mando nada né? É, é.. eu sei.. mas agora estou me dedicando arduamente à betagem e traduções! Então, quem precisar de uma beta é só falar comigo...

Falando um pouco da fic, eu simplesmente me apaixonei por ela quando a li, um ano atrás! É sério... eu li essa fic há um ano e pedi pra autora deixar eu traduzir, só que o tempo passou e a preguiça falou mais alto... aí esse ano eu resolvi traduzir.. gente... essa fic é uma das mais lindas que eu já li.

Como a autora não me respondeu se tem ou não uma conta aqui, eu estou postando na minha própria. Se você quiser mandar um e-mail pra ela, Packsim() aol . com junta tudo, tira os parênteses e manda a coruja! ;D

Então, vamos deixar de papo e ir pros finalmente! Hehehehe...

Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens é meu, eu só peguei emprestado pra me divertir, não me processe, sou pobre.

Resumo: No sétimo ano de uma certa grifinória sabe-tudo, o professor Snape começa a fazer planos para o seu futuro. O seu e o dela e se possível, juntos, é claro.

* * *

**Grandes Planos**.

Ele bateu a porta da sala propositalmente, como sempre fazia em todas as aulas que ministrara desde que chegara a Hogwarts. Assim que passou pelo corredor e subiu os degraus que levavam à sua mesa, ele soube que representava uma figura odiosa para todos aqueles alunos que haviam passado sete anos sob sua tutela. Hoje, era apenas mais um dia, apesar de tudo.

Começando sua explicação, ele deslizou o olhar pela sala. À sua direita, estavam seus três estudantes sonserinos: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Snape permitiu-se um mínimo sorriso nos lábios.

Ele olhou para as carteiras à sua esquerda. Darius Rooks e Eugenia Kettle, os dois Corvinais sentados, esperando. Olhou-os inexpressivamente. Então, permitindo um sorriso lânguido passar por seus lábios, ele olhou para os outros dois que estavam sentados à frente de sua mesa. Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Sobreviveu-E-Sobreviveu. Olhou-o, seus olhos verdes aumentados pelas lentes dos óculos. Próximo dele, Hermione Granger, o cérebro do Trio de Ouro simplesmente o olhou em expectativa, ansiosa para começar, feliz por aprender.

– Abram seus livros na página 493 – ele entoou, olhando longe. – Tenho certeza que ninguém, além da nossa sabe-tudo, já leu o capítulo assinalado. Vocês verão que hoje, nós começaremos a preparar a Poção Restaurativa. Esta poção é única porque pode ser dada àqueles que foram feridos gravemente. Alguém sabe por que isto acontece?

Claro que a mão da Srta. Granger estava no ar antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de formular a pergunta. Ele decidiu ignorá-la e felizmente, uma vez, Draco levantou a mão.

– Sr. Malfoy – ele indicou com a cabeça.

– Porque ela não interage com nenhuma outra poção? – Draco respondeu arrogante e presunçosamente.

Snape esperou por um momento, as sobrancelhas levantadas, para ver se Malfoy poderia realmente dar uma resposta completa, que claro, ele não poderia. – Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Cinco pontos para Sonserina. E porque ela não reage com outras poções? – Ele continuou lentamente.

Desta vez, nenhuma mão levantou e a cabeça da Srta. Granger estava dentro do livro, como se estivesse tentando achar a resposta. Silenciosamente, ele se moveu para ficar na frente da mesa dela e colocou as mãos nos dois lados do livro texto. Encarando-a do seu jeito mais intimidante, ele a observou enquanto ela levantava a cabeça lentamente para olhá-lo.

– Srta. Granger– ele disse em voz baixa. – Há, realmente alguma pergunta que você não possa responder? Por que esta poção não reage desfavoravelmente com outras poções?

– Porque ela perde algumas propriedades da papoula, professor – ela respondeu timidamente, mas ele pegou um olhar de triunfo nos olhos dela. Havia lhe custado quase sete anos para forçá-lo a permitir-lhe responder uma pergunta, mas finalmente ela havia conseguido.

Ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Cinco pontos, Srta. Granger– ele disse suavemente e a viu sorrir-lhe de volta –, _A menos_ para a Grifinória. – O sorriso dela murchou, mas ele quase pôde ver sua chateação interna. – Você deveria ter levantado a mão se sabia a resposta

Virando-se para voltar à sua mesa, ele quase não percebeu a mão dela no braço do Potter quando o garoto abriu a boca para protestar. Ela balançou a cabeça para o amigo e Snape viu a palavra "Não" formar-se nos lábios dela.

– Mais cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por conversas na aula – ele murmurou, ignorando as risadinhas de seus sonserinos. Sentando, ele disse: – As instruções estão na lousa. Vocês trabalharão em grupos hoje."

Assim que os estudantes começaram a pegar os ingredientes necessários, ele falou: – Potter, você vai trabalhar com o Sr. Zabini nesta poção. – Com seu tom mais transigente, continuou: – tenho certeza que a Srta. Granger é capaz de preparar a poção sozinha.

Hermione deu de ombros, dirigindo a Harry um olhar de desculpas. Snape colocou as redações que tinha para corrigir na sua frente e abriu a tinta vermelha. Por trás dos pergaminhos, ele observou-a discretamente.

Os dois anos com seus alunos de NIEM´s em poções foram inesperadamente bons. Longbottom, Crabbe, Goyle e Weasley estavam fora. Ele fora a forçado a manter Potter, mas o jovem estava se mostrando adequado. Snape achava que era por causa das habilidades de uma certa Srta. sabe-tudo que melhoraram o desempenho dele.

Srta. Hermione Granger. Inconscientemente, ele suspirou e coçou a base do nariz. Ela era uma aluna extremamente inteligente. Uma daquelas jóias raras que um professor deseja ter ao longo da carreira. Alguém que gostava de aprender. Ela estava também crescendo para se tornar uma linda mulher.

Seu cabelo estava menos armado que antes, o peso provavelmente fazia com que ele ficasse mais caído. Estava um pouco mais alta e muito mais magra que antes. Ninguém podia dizer que era maravilhosa, mas lhe parecia muito satisfatória. Especialmente quando seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam de excitação... ou triunfo, como estavam um pouco antes. Ela tinha um rosto muito expressivo.

Snape olhou o restante da classe. Malfoy estava mais uma vez deixando todo o trabalho para a namorada fazer. Se ao menos ele tivesse conseguido se livrar daquele bastardo presunçoso e bajulador quando o resto da turma desistiu de Poções – Severo pensou, e percebeu que estava rangendo os dentes novamente.

Potter e Zabini estavam trabalhando juntos o melhor que podiam sem precisarem estar muito próximos ou mesmo conversando. Aquilo poderia ser um grande espetáculo. Os dois corvinais trabalhavam harmoniosamente como uma dupla eficiente. E, sozinha, a Srta. Granger sorria levemente enquanto adicionava o primeiro ingrediente no seu caldeirão.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de volta para os pergaminhos e olhou-a. Era brilhante. Era linda. E ele suspeitava que era mais a bruxa mais poderosa que qualquer um imaginava naquele ponto.

Havia outros pontos que ele podia considerar. Hermione Granger era totalmente fiel a seus amigos. Ela entendia a lógica e os benefícios de um trabalho árduo. Ela também era a única do Trio de Ouro que entendia o jogo de ilusões que ele jogava dia sim dia não. Oh, com certeza ela sofria sob seus comentários injustos e seu sistema de aulas, mas ela entendia que ele tinha que fazê-lo sobre os olhares dos filhos de Comensais.

Dê-lhe alguns anos e ela será um excelente partido para qualquer bruxo inteligente. Alguns anos para amadurecer e desabrochar. Alguns anos para acabar com o estigma de estudante sobre ela. Até agora, nenhum aluno a vira além de uma tutora. Se Snape conseguisse manter aquilo como uma prática constante com relação a ela, ele o faria. Só não sabia se a companhia dela valia a pena. Bom, aprendendo, obviamente. E surgiu-lhe uma idéia para mantê-la segura do Lorde das Trevas e sob sua custódia protetora.

O resto do período correu com os alunos trabalhando silenciosamente. Finalmente, ele os mirou.

– Vocês devem estar terminando a quarta etapa agora – ele disse, deixando claro a qualquer um que não tivesse terminado, que as conseqüências seriam severas. – Lancem um feitiço protetor nos seus caldeirões e os coloquem na bancada. Vamos terminar esta poção na próxima aula. E limpem seu local de trabalho.

Poções curativas, poções revigorantes, poções poderosas… será que ninguém realmente percebera que eles estavam sendo preparados para uma guerra que era inevitável? Quase inconscientemente, ele cobriu o antebraço esquerdo.

Se ela sobrevivesse, se ele sobrevivesse, então ele daria tempo para ela terminar de crescer. Snape estava confiante em seus poderes de manipulação, e que poderia fazer com que qualquer sentimento positivo que ela tivesse por ele se tornasse em algo maior. Ele não se importava que ela fosse uma nascida trouxa, ele havia se livrado desse preconceito anos atrás. Ela era inteligente, poderosa e uma linda bruxa. Assim que estivesse madura, ela daria uma esposa excelente. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era esperar e ter certeza que ambos sobreviveriam.

Os alunos estavam limpando suas coisas. Potter voltou para seu lugar usual, ao lado da Srta. Granger. Snape olhou a classe mais uma vez, procurando por qualquer infração. Malfoy espreguiçava-se em sua cadeira, com uma expressão enfadonha, porém presunçosa. Todos os outros o olhavam com expectativa.

– Dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as diferenças entre esta poção e aquelas que não utilizam papoulas – ele disse. – Para a próxima aula. – Ninguém reclamou. – Dispensados.

Assim que os alunos começaram a sair, Snape chamou: – Srta. Granger, se puder esperar.

Ele observou o olhar que ela e Potter trocaram antes dela indicar para que ele saísse. Carregando aquela ridícula mochila abarrotada de livros, ela se virou e parou em frente à mesa dele.

Snape esperou até a porta bater, fechando-se. – Srta. Granger, quais são os seus planos para depois que os NIEM´s acabarem? – Ele perguntou lentamente.

– Eu ainda não tenho certeza, professor – ela disse com uma inesperada e tímida sinceridade. – Eu esperava ser chamada para ser uma aprendiz, mas…

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha numa pergunta silenciosa, enquanto colocava os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando as mãos no queixo.

– O senhor não tem aprendizes – ela terminou, encabulada.

– Srta. Granger, você consegue enxergar o quão importantes são estas poções que vocês estão aprendendo?

Hermione mordeu o lábio por um momento, um hábito que ele esperava que a idade curasse. – Sim professor, nós... nós estamos nos preparando, professor. Preparando... – o tom de voz diminuindo – ...para a Guerra.

– Muito bem Srta. Granger – ele respondeu calmamente. – Se o Diretor lhe recomendasse para ser minha aprendiz, eu dificilmente negaria a sugestão.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela prendeu a respiração por um momento. – O senhor acha realmente que eu poderia... que eu poderia me tornar uma Mestre em Poções, professor? – Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

_E muito mais _– ele pensou antes de responder. – Sim, Srta. Granger, eu acredito. Mas acho que se repetir isto, eu serei forçado a negar.

– Sim, professor. Eu entendo – ela disse, com os olhos brilhando com exuberância. – Eu deveria falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, professor?

– Eu já conversei com o Diretor, Srta.Granger – ele respondeu. – Você deveria saber também que eu tenho planos para você.

– Obrigada, Prof. Snape! – Ela disse alegremente. – Eu prometo que não vou decepcioná-lo.

– Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Não vou mais prendê-la. Você deve ir. – Ele a observou saindo, enquanto rodava a pena numa das mãos.

_Sim, planos _– ele pensou. Sua mente imaginando imagens deles, juntos, trabalhando num caldeirão. Então mais tarde, voltando para o quarto, lendo textos sobre Poções e _Artigos Químicos_, antes de se retirarem para a cama do casal. E se ela não fosse uma fêmea luxuriosa, bem, havia poções para isso.

Hermione Granger era facilmente manipulável com o seu amor pelo aprendizado. E tudo isso poderia acontecer apenas se ele a protegesse por mais alguns poucos anos.

Se ambos sobrevivessem, é claro.

– Sim, Srta. Granger – ele sussurrou para a porta fechada. – Eu tenho grandes planos para você.

* * *

**continua... **tradução de **Great Plans**- **LariLee**- por **Regine Manzato - 2006**_**

* * *

Nota da tradutora: Bom..Finalmente está feito... Este capítulo levou um ano para ser traduzido! o.O é sério... mas agora essa fic desempaca! Minha musa tradutora resolveu trabalhar! São exatamente 02:16 da manhã! Rs ...Próximo capítulo...** _

Adoraria receber algum review! '


	2. Chapter 2

**2 capítulo!**

Gente, brigado de coração pelos reviews! espero q vocês estejam curtindo essa fic tanto quanto eu!

Ah! como eu sou uma discípula do Snake Eyes, (saudades do meu guru! '(onde vc está Snake?)

Só posto o próximo capítulo com um mínimo de 5 rewvies! hahaha..

;D

**

* * *

**

**Protegendo-a **

– Você não vai querer morrer virgem, vai? – Rony perguntou, pressionando os lábios molhados no pescoço dela. As mãos dele estavam sob a sua camisa branca do uniforme, procurando acariciar os seus seios, através do seu sutiã de algodão.

Considerando as circunstâncias, ela poderia estar pensando em algo sobre como a parede atrás dela era dura e fria, não poderia? Hermione simplesmente sentia-se desconfortável, tanto física como psicologicamente. Ela continuou esperando pelo momento em que seu cérebro agisse e ela conseguisse se mover, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Por outro lado, Rony continuava se esfregando firmemente nela, e ela duvidava que conseguiria encará-lo na manhã seguinte. Então uma pedra machucou suas costas.

– Rony, pára! – ela gritou quando ele mordeu seu pescoço. – O que você é? Um vampiro de merda? – Ela o empurrou e limpou o pescoço. Com repulsa, sentiu o pescoço molhado com a saliva dele.

– Qual é Mione – ele reclamou, tentando se aproximar dela novamente. – Qual é o problema? Você sabe o que os Comensais da Morte vão fazer com você se for pega? E você e eu estamos no topo da lista negra deles porque somos os melhores amigos do Harry. Você não quer que a sua primeira vez seja com alguém que você ama?

– Você quer dizer alguém que usará de coerção para tentar violentar uma mulher? – uma voz sedosa perguntou na escuridão do corredor. Rony xingou baixinho e Hermione percebeu que o nojo que sentia de Rony transformou-se em vergonha por ter sido flagrada. E por ter sido flagrada, justamente, pelo Professor Snape.

Hermione empurrou Rony para ainda mais longe dela, tentando fechar a blusa e abaixar o agasalho no mesmo momento. Rony xingou uma segunda vez, quando o professor Snape entrou na sala do corredor do terceiro andar.

Ele permaneceu na escuridão, olhando para eles, analisando suas opções. – Seu feitiço para camuflar esta sala foi... _quase_ perfeito. Se eu não patrulhasse esses corredores há anos, ela me passaria despercebida. Este era o seu corredor, não era, Srta. Granger? – Snape perguntou em voz baixa.

Quando ela concordou, ele se irritou: – Fale alto, sua garota tola. Eu não quero ouvir sua cabeça concordar!

– Sim, professor – ela resmungou, olhando para os pés –, era o meu corredor.

– Assim está melhor, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu lentamente, abrandando sua voz. – Sr. Weasley, lembre-se, melhor que acuar uma mulher para levá-la para sua cama, é impressioná-la com sua dignidade – como Rony pareceu não entender, Snape caçoou: – Eu devia saber que a sua falta de capacidade intelectual não o deixaria entender isso – Snape parou em frente a Rony. – Vinte pontos da Grifinória, Sr. Weasley.

Rony abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Snape vociferou: – Saia agora ou eu farei que sejam quarenta! E se você fosse um Sonserino, eu faria que fosse cinqüenta por tamanha estupidez em tentar um assédio!

– Hermione? – Rony perguntou enquanto se dirigia para o corredor.

– Oh, a Srta. Granger ficará – a voz de Snape acariciou a escudirão da noite. – Eu tenho que trocar algumas palavrinhas com a nossa... Monitora-Chefe.

A maneira como Snape disse aquelas últimas palavras, causou em Hermione um tremor, além do embaraço. _Porque eu aceitei me encontrar com Rony esta noite? _– Ela se perguntou. – _Será que eu vou perder meu cargo de aprendiz? Terei que deixar o cargo de Monitora-Chefe? Será que eles vão me expulsar? _– Então ela percebeu que, em se tratando do Professor Snape, a expulsão ainda era uma possibilidade. O que aconteceria então?

– Segure isto – ele disse em voz baixa, perto o suficiente para ela sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Um pedaço de pano de linho era pressionado em sua mão, e ela percebeu que era um lenço.

_Será que ele vai me fazer chorar?_ – Ela especulou.

– Seque seu pescoço, Srta. Granger – ele falou – , o garoto... lambuzou todo seu pescoço. Como se o tivesse lambendo por semanas.

– Oh – ela disse espantada, com uma estranha sensação surreal sobre todo o cenário ao seu redor. Ela limpou o pescoço, esperando que ele começasse a zombar dela.

– _Lumos _– ele murmurou, e segurou a varinha próximo ao ombro dela antes de bufar em desprezo. – E ele me chamou de vampiro – ele contou, enquanto baixava a varinha para inspecionar o pescoço dela. – Talvez alguém deva informar ao Sr. Weasley que a presença de marcas de mordidas não são necessárias.

Ele a encarou, e ela estava repentinamente muito atenta a ele, não como um professor, mas como um homem. – A não ser que você… goste de sentir dor, Srta. Granger? – ele sugeriu friamente.

– Não – ela respondeu, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhada e ainda mais próxima às lágrimas do que estava antes. – Eu só queria... – ela parou, percebendo que, pela primeira vez, não tinha palavras para descrever o que ela queria. Então ela estagnou, com um silêncio embaraçoso, com ele ali parado na sua frente.

Procurando no volumoso bolso das suas vestes, ele tirou um vidro de pasta, ainda cuidando para manter a varinha na altura do ombro dela. Segurando a varinha e o vidro na mão direita, ele a tocou gentilmente no ombro para afastar o cabelo dela do pescoço. Os dedos dele tocaram delicadamente o pescoço dela, mas ela sentiu a eletricidade nos dedos dele e prendeu a respiração na garganta. Felizmente, o Professor Snape não pareceu perceber sua reação.

– Isto não vai doer – ele informou-lhe, tirando a tampa do vidro. Ela levantou a mão e segurou o vidro para ele. Com certeza sua imaginação, aquela visão dos longos dedos dele acariciando sua mão por um momento, quando ele depositou a tampa na mão dela.

– Você deveria levar isso em consideração, Srta. Granger – ele murmurou, abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura do rosto dela. – Nós estamos fazendo o melhor para mantê-la segura, e então, você não cairá nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte ou do Lorde das Trevas. – Ela tremeu quando o gel frio tocou na sua pele. Os dedos dele espalhando-o suavemente.

– Caso nossas proteções falhem – ele continuou com a voz baixa, enquanto pegava mais e mais gel. – Nós faremos o impossível para resgatá-la o mais rápido o possível.

Ela concordou enquanto mordia o lábio nervosamente. – Eu sei... eu sei disso, professor. Eu confio em você.

A luz da varinha dele era fraca, mas ela achou que ele deu um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso malicioso quando parou. – Então você não acredita que eu esteja trabalhando apenas para o meu próprio interesse? – Ele perguntou, sedosamente.

– Não, Professor Snape – ela respondeu e colocou a mão sobre seu braço –, eu confio no senhor.

– Muito bem – ele murmurou e tirou a mão para aplicar mais uma camada do ungüento na garganta dela –, a tampa, por favor?

Hermione entregou a tampa para ele. – Eu sei que você faria o melhor para me proteger. – Então, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador, ela continuou: – Você sempre fez. Mesmo quando nós não sabíamos que estava fazendo.

Guardando o vidro no bolso, ele olhou para ela por um bom tempo. – Esta pergunta é tão embaraçosa para ser dita quanto para ser respondida, mas..., o Sr. Weasley está certo assumindo que você é virgem?

_Uma resposta verbal certamente não é necessária_ – Hermione pensou enquanto corava profundamente, olhando para o chão, mas ela falou num sussurro: – Sim, professor, eu sou.

O Professor Snape colocou a mão no queixo dela e a fez levantar o rosto, mas ao invés de olhá-la nos olhos, ele olhou para o pescoço dela outra vez e moveu sua varinha, começando a murmurar um feitiço curativo. Quando terminou, ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, na escuridão do quarto, ela não podia distinguir suas pupilas das irises... ambos eram completamente escuro e impenetráveis.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse em uma voz baixa e profunda –, você é adulta o suficiente e eu tenho certeza que já deve ter ouvido falar das artes das trevas. – Aparentemente ele tomou o olhar dela como uma resposta.

– O sangue de uma virgem é especialmente precioso. Você compreende que tipo de poções utilizam isso. – Ela tentou concordar, mas os dedos dele ainda estavam segurando o seu queixo.

Hermione engasgou.

– Se você for capturada, sua virgindade pode salvá-la – ele a informou. – Isso, pelo menos a colocará perto de mim, e então, _eu_ poderia resgatá-la. Entendeu? – Ele acariciou o queixo dela gentilmente antes de retirar a mão.

– Sim, professor – ela murmurou.

– Eu lhe aconselharia a manter garotos como o Sr. Weasley longe de você por algum tempo – Snape respondeu. – Um homem que utilize o medo para coagi-la, não é um homem de verdade. Você me entende?

– Sim, professor.

– Então devolva-me o lenço e volte para o seu dormitório – ele respondeu com sua maneira gelada. Quando ela hesitou, ele perguntou irritado: – O que foi agora, Srta. Granger?

Ela colocou o lenço na mão dele. – Obrigada, Professor Snape – ela disse, sem ar. – Mas o senhor não vai tirar pontos de mim?

– Eu acredito que as marcas dos dentes no seu pescoço é punição suficiente agora – Snape respondeu. – Mas se você está realmente me perguntando sobre continuar sendo minha aprendiz, você deve saber que eu serei contra nenhuma ordem direta do Diretor.

Hermione apertou a mão dele – Obrigada, professor. Por tudo. É muito melhor saber que está me protegendo.

Ele ouviu os passos dela ecoando corredor abaixo, até não poder escutá-los mais. A pele dela estava fria quando ele a tocou, ele pensou enquanto balançava o lenço na mão. O lenço que continha a saliva de Ronald Weasley. Aquilo iria funcionar melhor com os pequenos feitiços que ele havia lançado nela.

Pequenos feitiços. Não era realmente magia negra. Apenas alguns feitiços de repulsão para mantê-la desinteressada no Sr. Weasley.

Se ela viria ou não para a cama de casados deles como uma virgem, aquilo não lhe fazia diferença. De fato, seria até melhor se ela não fosse. Ele não tinha experiência com virgens, mas pelo que tinha ouvido falar, a primeira vez de uma mulher raramente era boa para ambos. Mas ele preferia arder no inferno antes de vê-la entregar-se ao Sr. Weasley, ou ao Sr. Potter.

Além do mais, só estava protegendo-a. Exatamente como ela disse.

* * *

**continua... **tradução de **Great Plans de LariLee,** por **Regine Manzato.**

* * *

_**Nota da Autora**: Merlin diz: "grandes magias são feitas por aqueles que lêem; mas magias ainda mais poderosas são feitas por aqueles que lêem e gostam." Se este não foi o seu capítulo favorito, então me mande um review reclamado...rs_

**_Nota da Tradutora: _**_gente… eu gostei desse capítulo... Snape manipulador! Hehehehehe… vamos para o próximo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Feliz Natal, Srta. Granger.**

**  
**– Srta. Granger – o professor Snape perguntou friamente –, o que é isto? – ele segurava o objeto referido, pendurado entre o dedo indicador e o polegar.

Hermione gelou. Ela havia começado a ser sua aprendiz em junho passado, logo após terminar os NIEMs. Desde aquele dia, ela aprendera que ele não era muito diferente do que era nas aulas. Ele ainda tinha aquele ar sarcástico de sempre, mas era o melhor instrutor de Poções imaginável… a não ser pelos seus métodos.

Como era Natal e ela ainda estava preparando algumas poções para Madame Ponfrey, alguém poderia dizer que ele era um mestre repressor, mesmo sabendo que era a sua escolha estar lá. Mas ele nunca mais a fez trabalhar até a exaustão depois da noite em que ela dormiu perto de um caldeirão aceso.

Além disso, ela preferia muito mais estar ali nas masmorras que lá em cima, tentando fingir que estava interessada na companhia do Diretor e do resto da escola após os fogos de artifícios, fingindo que não estava mais triste por seus pais.

– Parece ser um cachecol, senhor – ela respondeu rapidamente, depositando o recipiente com ingredientes na mesa, antes de se levantar.

– Um cachecol, Srta. Granger? – Ele repetiu com uma voz suave. – Acho que eu ainda consigo ver isso. E não parece ter nenhum tipo de magia, então, acredito que tenha sido tricotado ao modo trouxa.

– Você consegue perceber isso? – Hermione perguntou genuinamente surpresa. – Como?

Snape lhe deu um olhar questionador, então, respondeu maldosamente: – Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que usei minha magia? Que eu sou um bruxo capaz de usar feitiços detectores? – Ele perguntou friamente. – Você deveria ter aprendido isso no seu terceiro ano em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ah, sim – ele zombou –, aquele foi o ano do lobisomem, não foi?

Ele colocou o cachecol preto e verde em cima da mesa perto de algumas redações que estava corrigindo e sentou-se em sua cadeira para encará-la. – Bem, Srta. Granger, eu ainda estou esperando por uma explicação.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para a mesa, onde o estava seu caldeirão, vazio, mas pronto. Os ingredientes para a poção estavam armazenados e esperando, assim como Snape.

Olhando-o de volta, ela sorriu repentinamente. – Feliz Natal, Professor Snape. – O sorriso dela era tão azedo quanto as balinhas de limão que o diretor costumava oferecer, mas sem o açúcar.

Snape largou o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos em cima da mesa. – Quanto tempo demora para fazer um desses usando os métodos trouxas, Srta. Granger? – Ele perguntou num tom de voz que geralmente significava problemas para o interrogado.

Ela percebeu o tom de voz. – Algumas semanas, senhor. – Ele não disse nada, apenas a encarou com seus olhos negros e perfurantes. – Eu só trabalhei nele à noite, quando não conseguia dormir – ela comentou, e enrubesceu, imaginando como ele usaria aquela informação contra ela. Talvez ele fosse sugerir que ela não estava trabalhando o suficiente se tinha tanto tempo livre com as mãos. Isso soaria tão… "Snapeano"

Ao invés disso, ele a surpreendeu observando-a de sua mesa. – Está com problemas para dormir, Srta. Granger?

Olhando para o nada, ela comentou: – Às vezes. – Ele não disse mais nada, então ela começou a poção, adicionando os ingredientes com prática, até que todos estivessem dentro no caldeirão.

Uma vez fervendo, ela virou a ampulheta e lançou um feitiço para que ele emitisse um guincho quando a areia acabasse, o que era uma das coisas mais legais de se transfigurar um rato em uma ampulheta. Bem, isso e não ter um rato correndo por aí. Agora, ela chegara na fase do preparo de Poções que mais odiava: a espera, quando não se tinha nada para fazer a não ser observar e esperar… e pensar.

– Minha experiência me diz que, quando alguém lhe dá um presente, há um desejo inexpressado de se receber algo em troca – Snape disse repentinamente, sua voz profunda retumbando pela sala. – Então, esclareça-me, Srta. Granger. O que você quer?

– O quê? – ela disse em choque, olhando para ele.

– Mais horas de trabalho? – Ele perguntou zombeteiro. – Não, ou você não estaria aqui por contra própria agora.

– Permissão para conduzir seus próprios experimentos? – Ele continuou com os olhos fechados. – Possível, apesar de acreditar que mesmo com toda a sua inteligência, você sabe que ainda não está _realmente _preparada para isso.

Hermione apenas conseguia encará-lo, enquanto ele continuava com seu discurso. – Acesso ilimitado à minha biblioteca? – Ele laçou as mãos atrás da cabeça e encostou-se na cadeira, desta vez com um sorriso triunfante e indecente no rosto. – É isso, Srta. Granger? É isso que deseja?

Dor e raiva a dominaram por um momento, e a raiva finalmente falou mais alto, declarando seu veredicto: – É apenas um presente de Natal, Professor – ela respondeu afiada. – Jogue fora se não o quiser.

A ampulheta guinchou e ela apagou o fogo sob o caldeirão. Colocou vidros vazios sobre cavaletes, e enquanto os enchia com a ajuda de funis, seus olhos repentinamente encheram-se de lágrimas, embaçando sua visão.

– E por que você achou que deveria me dar este presente de Natal? – a voz sedosa veio atrás dela.

Ela estava tão concentrada em engarrafar a poção que não viu, nem ouviu, ele se levantar da sua cadeira ou mover-se atrás dela. Ela deu um pulo, derramando a poção antigripal, que respingou na mesa, começando a sair fumaça.

– _Evanesco _– ele disse calmamente, limpando o local para ela magicamente.

– Era só uma maneira de agradecê-lo – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e se apoiando na mesa.

– E pelo que você está me agradecendo, Srta. Granger? – ele disparou numa voz pouco acima de um sussurro e muito mais perto de onde ela imaginara. – Não lhe ocorreu que, se eu fosse um espião melhor, eu deveria ter pego a informação sobre o ataque aos seus pais _antes_ de ter acontecido?

Ela virou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos negros dele, que no momento estavam nela, ardentes. – Eu não acho que é sua culpa que Vold.. – Hermione parou quando ele a encarou. Eles já haviam conversado sobre ela não usar este nome na presença dele. Respirando fundo, ela continuou: – Não é sua culpa que _Você-Sabe-Quem_ não confiou em você. Você está fazendo o melhor que pode por todos nós.

Tocando o braço dele suavemente, Hermione disse com sinceridade: – Eu aprecio tudo que você faz. Se não tivesse me permitido ser sua aprendiz, eu estaria em casa com eles. – A voz dela foi diminuindo, e ela terminou: – Mas, talvez eu pudesse ter ajudado eles.

Ela voltou para sua bancada e terminou de engarrafar a poção, suas mãos tremendo levemente.

– Se estivesse lá, Srta. Granger, você estaria morta, como eles. – As mãos dele estavam, de repente, nos ombros dela, simplesmente pousadas ali. O toque não familiar a amparou. – Contudo, impressiona-me a maneira como você enxerga as coisas muito mais claramente que a maioria dos membros da Ordem, que acreditam que eu sou o responsável pela falta de informação e unidade no grupo.

– Não foi culpa sua – ela sussurrou, esperando pelo momento em que ele a puxasse para mais perto e simplesmente a abraçasse.

– Nem sua, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu, massageando suavemente os ombros dela, até que ela relaxasse. – Não é sua culpa você ter nascido uma bruxa. Não é culpa sua você ter nascido entre os trouxas. Não é culpa sua você não estar lá. Não é sua culpa que os seus pais foram assassinados. – As mãos dele apertaram os ombros dela, de uma maneira que não era bem um abraço, antes de ir para outra sala.

Quando ele voltou, ela já tinha limpado toda sua mesa, a permissão de limpar tudo com mágica deixava tudo aquilo muito mais fácil. O vidro com a poção antigripal estava próximo aos outros vidros de poções curativas usados na Ala Hospitalar. Olhando para os outros armários, Hermione percebeu que todos estavam com sua capacidade máxima, os vidros mais velhos na frente, todos magicamente datados e anotados para um uso mais fácil.

Afinal, a guerra estava a caminho.

Sentindo-se desapontada porque havia pouca coisa que pudesse fazer, ela fechou a porta do depósito e lançou os feitiços que o Professor Snape a ensinara quando ela começou como sua aprendiz, seis meses atrás. Hermione voltou para a sala de aula, para checar mais uma vez sua área de trabalho. Uma vez, ela esqueceu uma garrafa com sanguessugas para fora do armário. O Professor Snape a fez limpar, sem mágica, todos os caldeirões por uma semana como punição.

Em cima da mesa em que ela havia trabalhado, estava uma garrafa pequena com um conteúdo azul. Ela pegou e abriu a garrafa, cheirando-a.

– Um gesto imprudente – Snape zombou da sua mesa. – Isso poderia ter um gás venenoso que seria ativado ao abrir a garrafa. – Ele não levantou os olhos dos papéis que estava corrigindo.

– É Poção para Dormir sem Sonhos – ela o informou. – E antes que diga que eu não tinha certeza absoluta, está escrito do lado de fora.

Desta vez ele a olhou, um sorriso zombador nos seus lábios finos. – Qual seria a melhor maneira de abrir isso, Srta. Granger?

Hermione riu.

– Já está muito tarde. Você pode ir para os seus aposentos levando isso – ele colocou o pergaminho de lado e começou o próximo. Em voz baixa, ele disse: – Você merece uma boa noite de descanso.

– E o que o senhor quer por isso? – Ela disparou, segurando a garrafa. Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la, erguendo uma sobrancelha. De repente, ela se deu conta do que dissera. Encolhendo os ombros, tentou adotar uma atitude de indiferença. – Afinal, o senhor disse que as pessoas dão presentes esperando algo em troca.

– Amanhã nós começaremos a fazer a Poção Polissuco – ele respondeu, olhando para ela especulativamente. – Eu acredito que a Srta. já tenha _alguma_ experiência com esta. – Snape zombou enquanto ela enrubescia. – E nós precisamos de mais Veritaserum. Eu _espero_ que a Srta. tenha uma boa noite de sono para me ajudar da melhor maneira possível como minha aprendiz.

– Obrigada, senhor. – Hermione respondeu com uma desabituada brandura, enquanto guardava o vidro dentro do bolso do avental de aprendiz. Ela molhou os lábios e foi até a mesa dele.

– O que foi agora, Srta. Granger? – Ele respondeu vagamente, não olhando além da pena em sua mão.

Ela alcançou o colar dentro das suas vestes e puxou uma pesada corrente de ouro com um medalhão na ponta. – Então, o que o senhor quer por _isso_, Professor? Se todos os presentes têm algo em troca.

– O que a faz pensar que eu lhe enviei essa bugiganga? – Snape falou impacientemente.

– Bom, o senhor sabe que me foi mandado de alguma maneira, e que não entregue pessoalmente – ela começou na sua melhor voz de sabe-tudo. – São figuras iguais àquelas que eu mantenho no meu criado-mudo. E somente o senhor e o Professor Dumbledore têm acesso ao meu quarto.

– Mas a dica está na citação do cartão. A escrita foi, com certeza, feita por uma pena enfeitiçada. Mas a citação dizia: '_Amor e memórias duram para sempre'._ Eu tive que procurá-la e, finalmente, a encontrei num livro de citações trouxas. É do livro "_Humanidade : Magia, Filosofia e Meditações"_ de Gene Fowler.

Ela parou e o encarou. As mãos de Snape estavam sobre a mesa e ele encarava a parede atrás dela. – O senhor não estava lendo esse livro há algumas semanas, Professor Snape? Então, eu repito: O que é que o _senhor_ quer?

Snape voltou a encará-la, sua cabeça virada para o lado, seus olhos estreitos em contemplação. – Eu quero que você cresça, Srta. Granger, e se torne a excelente mulher que eu suspeito esconder-se sob a sua adolescência. Eu quero que você sobreviva à guerra. Eu quero que continue gostando de preparar poções e que se torne uma Mestre em Poções por conta própria. É o suficiente? – ele listou em voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Sentindo-se castigada, ela concordou: – Desculpe por tê-lo questionado, Professor.

Surpreendente, ele riu por entre os dentes. – Srta. Granger, quando foi que você _não_ me questionou? Você sempre está me atormentando — e a todo mundo também — com perguntas.

– Obrigada pela corrente, senhor. Eu a usarei sempre. – Então, ela surpreendeu a ambos dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de sair.

Quando ela alcançou a porta, ouviu-o dizer: – Obrigado pelo cachecol, Srta. Granger. Ele é muito… elegante.

– Feliz Natal, Professor – ela sorriu satisfeita e saiu.

Por um longo momento Snape permaneceu sentado, seus dedos brincavam com a lã do cachecol. Ele deixara a dica para ela descobrir quem lhe mandara o medalhão, mas não previra que ela poderia lhe dar um presente também. Ele tinha que admitir que teve o desejo de jogá-lo fora quando o elfo o trouxe no café da manhã, no começo do dia.

As cores da Sonserina.

Seus planos estavam progressivamente correndo bem, ele pensou. Ele fora escrupulosamente honesto com ela desde o começo. A única parte que omitira dos seus planos para ela era o de se casarem. Ela ainda tinha aquela mácula de estudante sobre si, mesmo que estivesse crescendo visualmente rápido.

Ele levantou de repente e pegou o cachecol. Jogando-o sobre o pescoço, gostou de sentir o trabalho dela por um momento. Ele não previra que ela faria isso mas decidiu que isso era muito bom e se ajustava perfeitamente nos seus planos para ela.

Olhando para a porta, ele sussurrou: – Feliz Natal, Srta. Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A cobra intrigante.**

O inverno estava finalmente acabando e havia uma expectativa que parecia emanar da própria terra, expressada na relva verde e rasteira, com florações precoces.

A expectativa estava presente também no próprio castelo, embora parecesse mais como um tipo de energia negativa. Todos pensaram que Voldemort atacaria antes de Harry Potter sair de Hogwarts. A maior surpresa contudo, foi um ataque surpresa dos aurores contra suspeitos Comensais que estavam escondidos. Este ataque capturou quase doze Comensais, e acreditava-se que três deles pertenciam ao círculo mais próximo de Voldemort. Suspeitava-se que, com essa queda do seu alto escalão, Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse que mudar seus planos repentinamente.

Agora estavam na primavera, e mesmo que Harry Potter estivesse em um local escondido, preparando-se com outros onze promissores ex-colegas, todos acreditavam que um ataque era eminente.

Hermione certamente acreditava nisso. Mesmo que estivesse feliz em ser aprendiz de um dos mais respeitados Mestre de Poções no mundo, ela também sentia que deveria estar se preparando mais para batalha, e não ficar corrigindo redações de alunos ou suprimindo a Ala Hospitalar com poções.

Snape observara-a de perto durante este tempo. Sua frustração era aparente com a sua distração. E distração era sempre uma coisa muito perigosa quando combinada a Poções. Contudo, Snape sabia que em humanos, a frustração era igual a poções a serem preparadas. Às vezes, era necessário deixá-la cozinhar por um tempo para encontrar os resultados desejados.

Talvez ele já tivesse deixado ela cozinhar demais, ele pensou enquanto voltava de uma incursão à biblioteca, depois de escutar escondido - com a ajuda do feitiço _desnotatio - _uma conversa entre Hermione e Ginevra Weasley. A Weasley mais nova estava adulando a amiga para irem juntas a Hogsmeade no final de semana.

– É sábado, e você não teve nenhuma folga desde o começo – ela cochichou. – E com Harry e Rony sabe-se-lá-onde...

Hermione abafou o riso. – Eles estão sabe-se-lá-onde para lutar com Você-Sabe-Quem. – As olheiras estavam profundas em seus olhos. Às vezes ela se sentia que nunca mais tivera uma boa noite de sono desde o Natal. Procurar Papoula para pedir uma Poção Sem Sonhos seria admitir o problema e teria que ouvir da medibruxa a avaliação de que ser aprendiz do Professor Snape estava sendo muito puxado para ela no momento. E como ela não queria que o Professor Snape fizesse a mesma observação, ela também não podia procurá-lo

– Você está bem, Hermione? – Gina perguntou, demonstrando preocupação no rosto.

Envergonhando-se, Hermione fechou os olhos e meramente balançou a cabeça. – Estou cansada, Gina. Estou cansada de tanto trabalho e estou me sentindo como se não fizesse nada. Eu... eu quero alguma coisa pra fazer. Estou cansada de esperar. Eu só quero que isso acabe. De um jeito ou de outro.

Gina apertou sua não. – Mais um motivo para ir comigo para Hogsmeade. Acho que terei uma surpresa para você.

Vagarosamente, Hermione abriu os olhos e forçou um sorriso no rosto. – Isso seria adorável, Gina – ela disse devagar. Foi o suficiente para apaziguar a amiga. – Vou deixá-la estudar para seus NIEM´s agora. Tenho algumas redações para corrigir para o Professor Snape.

Snape esperou ela sair antes de se esconder novamente nas sombras. Os passos dela eram negligentes e sua cabeça estava baixa. Era a primeira vez, na memória dele, que ela saía da biblioteca sem carregar nenhum livro. Controlando sua satisfação interna, ele percebeu que ela estava sozinha e triste, uma combinação perigosa para alguém tão inteligente quanto ela. Ele esfregou o braço esquerdo distraidamente. Oh sim, ele entendia o perigo.

Seu plano estava funcionando. Hermione Granger dependeria dele. Ginevra Weasley deixaria a escola em mais alguns meses e Hermione ficaria ainda mais isolada. Permitir-lhe alguma diversão agora, apenas acentuaria esse isolamento.

Assim que retornou para a masmorra, ele percebeu que a única coisa que estava lhe dando prazer nesses dias eram os planos que fazia para a Srta. Granger. Desde que ele decidira que ela daria uma ótima esposa, ele a estava estudando cada vez mais e fazendo planos. Talvez realmente aquilo fosse a única ocupação que lhe dava prazer naqueles dias.

A Ordem da Fênix não parecia estar muito ativa. O serviço de investigação do grupo estava trabalhando na coleta de informações e arquitetando planos onde ele não era solicitado. Os Comensais da Morte estavam ficando mais ativos, aterrorizando os nascidos trouxas com violência. Sua posição ainda estava com constante perigo, devido à falta de confiança que o Lorde das Trevas tinha nele. Sua tarefa ainda era espionar a Ordem da Fênix. Depois de tantos anos ensinando, alguns dias ele sentia como se já tivesse feito tudo aquilo antes, mesmo quando algum caldeirão derretia na sala de aula. Não, a Srta. Granger era o único oásis no meio do mar de caos e descontentamento da vida dele.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Hermione trouxe as redações que ela terminara de corrigir para ele. – Professor Snape, seria viável eu ir até Hogsmeade nesse sábado? – Ela perguntou, deixando os papéis na beirada da mesa dele. Ela descansou as mãos sobre os pergaminhos, uma em cima da outra.

Fora assim que suas manipulações se tornaram ardilosas: contato físico. Ele poderia simplesmente manter a mente dela ocupada, mas constantemente, ele sentia que ela ainda o enxergava apenas pela figura autoritária que conhecera nos oito anos de escola. Como sua aprendiz, a relação entre eles precisava se tornar mais próxima. Mesmo que ele ainda fosse seu instrutor, ele não queria mais ser visto daquela maneira. Não, Snape queria ser seu mentor agora. A partir dali... afinal, seus planos foram bem planejados.

Ele coçou a linha da parte inferior do lábio, considerando. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele podia ver Hermione observando seu dedo movendo-se pra lá e pra cá. Isso lhe custou um esforço para não sorrir, mas ele tinha muita prática nisso.

– Por Merlin, Srta. Granger – Snape disse repentinamente –, você já teve algum dia livre?

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça, mas lembrando como ele odiava isso, falou: – Não, senhor. Eu não precisei de nenhum desde…– _desde que meus pais morreram… _– o último verão.

– Seria muito incômodo para você levar um pedido até o apotecário de lá? – Snape perguntou suavemente. Hermione hesitou, sem saber ao certo o que a súbita cortesia dele indicava. Recentemente ele havia se tornado mais respeitoso e menos sarcástico com ela. Mas isso não indicava que ela pudesse acreditar totalmente nele.

– Eu adoraria, senhor.

– Se puder vir buscá-lo na sexta, depois da última aula – ele murmurou, depositando a pena na mesa, o dedo mínimo da mão direita dele roçando os dedos dela. – Eu terei a lista na sexta para você, Hermione.

Ele teve a certeza de não parar antes de dizer o nome dela; fazendo parecer quase um deslize inconsciente da língua. Somente um nascido e criado sonserino perceberia a diferença. E Hermione não era uma sonserina.

Snape levantou os olhos, sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra. Respirando profundamente, ele olhou diretamente dentro dos grandes olhos castanhos dela, que estavam brilhando com... felicidade, ele determinou clinicamente.

– Minhas desculpas, Srta. Granger – ele murmurou. – Não devo me esquecer das formalidades.

O brilho nos olhos dela diminuiu um pouco. – Mas eu li que outros aprendizes chamam seus Mestres pelo primeiro nome e vice-versa – ela começou, mas ele levantou a mão para que ela silenciasse.

– Srta. Granger, como minha aluna, nós devemos sempre observar as convenções – Snape lhe disse com uma voz que não admitia argumentações, o que, com certeza, significava que ela devia argumentar. Afinal de contas, ele lhe dera a brecha perfeita.

– Não sou mais sua aluna, senhor – Hermione disse orgulhosamente. – Fiz meus NIEM´s há quase um ano.

– Sim, você foi incrivelmente… extraordinária – ele murmurou, observando o orgulho iluminar seus olhos novamente. _Estranho, você se desvia de sua conduta normal apenas para não felicitar alguém e então, qualquer pequena observação da verdade os felicita imensamente._ – Acredito que foram as notas mais altas em dez anos.

– Catorze, senhor – ela o corrigiu orgulhosamente, então vacilou enrubescida e baixou o olhar.

Snape colocou sua mão sobre as dela, mantendo-a deliberadamente confusa. – Desculpe, Srta. Granger – ele murmurou –, mas não deve se envergonhar das suas realizações. Tenha orgulho. Além do mais, você continua provando que o Lorde das Trevas está errado com sua suposição de que os bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas são de alguma maneira inferiores aos sangues-puros. – O dedão dele movia-se preguiçosamente sobre a mão dela, num afago inconsciente. Com desinteresse, ele notou como ela congelou olhando aquilo e sua respiração ficou mais áspera.

_Ah sim, tédio e trabalho improdutivo _– ele pensou jubiloso. _Que belo problema isso causa numa mente tão inteligente._

Snape sabia que não era um homem belo. Contudo, ele era um sonserino, e todos os sonserinos amavam caramente o poder. A sedução era um poder, então ele aprendeu a trabalhar com o que tinha: sua voz, suas mãos, seu intelecto, e sua habilidade em observar os outros e ver suas fraquezas. E ele estava usando tudo isso em sua vantagem.

Ele ainda estava cumprimentando-se pelo sucesso de suas manipulações sobre a sua futura esposa na sexta-feira, quando entrou na sala para a aula de sua turma de NIEM´s. Ginevra Weasley conversava com sua parceira, Margaret Dorcas, antes dele entrar. Suas mesas eram no fundo. Ele suspeitou que era para ficarem o mais longe possível dos seus olhos, o que significava que ele passaria um bom tempo andando pelo fundo da classe.

– Gui está na cidade e me perguntou se eu poderia arrumar um encontro com ele e a Hermione amanhã – ela estava comentando com a amiga.

– Ele ainda gosta dela? – Margaret perguntou. – Posso pegar a pena emprestada? A ponta desta aqui está terrível

– Toma, pega essa – Gina disse. – Ah sim, ele acha que ela é um anjo e o Rony um otário. Eu vou tê-la como irmã, de uma maneira ou de outra.

– Bom, se ele não der certo, ainda tem o Carlinhos! – Margaret abafou o riso quando Snape abriu a porta com estrondo.

Olhos flamejando, andando pela da sala, sua capa esvoaçando mais que o comum. Tomando seu lugar na frente da sala, ele passou os olhos pelos alunos, especialmente as duas garotas no fundo da sala.

– Hoje vamos começar a preparar a Poção _Oblivisci._ Srta. Weasley, o que essa poção faz? – Ele perguntou sedosamente. Ela o olhou, espantada e sem resposta.

Zombando, ele continuou: – Qual o problema, Srta. Weasley? Você… esqueceu?

Aqueles que sabiam a resposta sorriram; seus quatro sonserinos riram mais alto e demoradamente. – Sr. Patterson, você poderia explicar para a… menos inteligente aluna da classe, o que essa poção faz?

– Ela funciona como uma forma líquida do feitiço Obliviate, professor – O Sr. Patterson foi obrigado a responder.

– Muito bem, Sr. Patterson. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina. – Ele olhou de volta para Gina. – E cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por estar despreparada.

Enquanto os estudantes preparavam suas poções, Snape sentou-se na sua cadeira, encarando sem observar a lista de suprimentos. _Quantos Weasleys eu terei que afastar da garota? _– Ele se perguntou furiosamente. Certa vez, ele pensou que a virgindade dela não tinha importância. Entretanto, independente da questão do sangue virginal, descobriu que não gostava de pensar que ela teria outro homem para compará-lo sexualmente.

E Gui Weasley era um desfazedor de feitiços. Inteligente o suficiente para estimular a inteligência de Hermione. Sem mencionar que ele era um jovem garanhão, com calças agarradas e um brinco para estimulá-la de outras maneiras. Gui Weasley não era nenhum menino contente apenas em amassá-la num canto. Seu plano estava seriamente arriscado.

Andando pela sala, ele deu um jeito de tirar mais vinte pontos da Grifinória das Srtas. Weasley e Dorcas, por infrações bobas. E antes delas saírem, ele usou um pequeno feitiço para deixar suas poções na beirada da mesa, fazendo com que caíssem.

– Acredito que é um zero hoje – ele murmurou falsamente preocupado. – E uma detenção com Filch esta noite por sua falta de atenção

Quando Hermione veio buscar a lista, Snape a escondeu embaixo de algumas redações. – Desculpe-me, Srta. Granger, mas parece que eu a perdi – ele lhe disse. – A que horas você vai para Hogsmeade amanhã?

– Duas horas, senhor – ela o olhou preocupada. Ele nunca havia perdido nada antes. – Está tudo bem?

– Vai estar, Srta. Granger. Vai estar.

Naquela noite, ele pensou muito. Ele poderia alegar que tinha alguma poção emergencial para fazer e mantê-la no castelo, mas aquilo poderia ter um efeito ainda pior. Sentado em sua poltrona em frente à lareira, com um livro ainda não lido nas mãos, ele pensava. O que poderia fazer para mantê-la no castelo como se fosse uma idéia dela? Ele sorriu súbita e maliciosamente com a idéia que havia acabado de lhe ocorrer.

_Sim _– ele pensou. Aquilo funcionaria perfeitamente.

Quando foi 12:30, ela foi até a sala de Poções, procurando por ele. Snape estava cuidando de um caldeirão e pareceu surpreso quando a viu entrar. – Oh, Srta. Granger, – ele disse com voz de quem está ocupado e com problemas. – Eu preciso que entre na minha biblioteca e encontre um livro para mim: "_Soluções Químicas para Feitiços"_. Ele deve estar na terceira estante da direita, segunda prateleira de baixo para cima, se me lembro bem.

– A senha, senhor? – ela perguntou sem esconder a excitação.

– Cobra intrigante – ele respondeu. – E seja rápida.

Hermione estivera em sua biblioteca pessoal duas vezes, ambas sob a supervisão dele, então ela só vira os livros que estavam alojados ali em relances torturantes. Rapidamente ela encontrou o livro e levou-o com um olhar pesaroso por sobre o ombro para o conhecimento encadernado que deixara atrás de si.

– Encontre a Poção para Dormir com Sonhos na página 63 e leia os ingredientes – ele ordenou, dando uma última olhada para o caldeirão antes de lançar um feitiço paralisante nele. Aquilo era meramente alguns ingredientes jogados juntos, mas ela não precisava saber disso. – Tenha certeza de que temos ingredientes suficientes para prepará-la.

Ela voltou-se para ele rapidamente. – Sim, senhor, nós temos. Apesar de estarmos usando muitas papoulas, talvez nós tenhamos o suficiente para duas poções.

– Por favor, adicione isto na lista então, Srta. Granger – ele lhe disse, segurando a lista de suprimentos necessários. – Peça ao apotecário para mandar entregar, por favor. Agora eu tenho uma reunião. Se puder guardar o livro no lugar e recolocar as proteções antes de sair. Quando você irá para Hogsmeade?

– Duas horas, senhor – ela lhe disse, suas mãos tamborilando na capa do livro. – Vou me encontrar com a Gina no Três Vassouras às 2:30.

– Muito bem, então – ele lhe disse, segurando um sorriso. Era o tempo necessário para ver se ganharia sua própria aposta. – Se quiser, pode olhar os outros livros, quando recolocar esse no lugar. Os únicos que não podem ser abertos são os sobre Artes das Trevas. Deixe-os isolados.

Parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo para ela. – Oh, muito obrigada, senhor! – Ela exclamou. – Isso é muito gentil da sua parte!

– Você faz por merecer, Hermione – ele disse suavemente, permitindo que sua voz diminuísse em volume e tom. Sob o olhar espantado dela, ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu decidi que você está certa. A sós, nós podemos usar nossos primeiros nomes."

Obrigado, Sir… Er, Severo.

Sir Severo, – " ele zombou gentilmente. – Assim me faz parecer um cavaleiro

– De certa forma, você é, Severo – Hermione sorriu para ele.

– Divirta-se hoje, Hermione – Snape lhe falou antes de sair vagarosamente da sala. Quando ele a olhou novamente, ela já estava andando de volta à sua biblioteca, sem perceber o sorriso de triunfo no rosto dele.

Muito mais tarde naquele dia, ele voltou para seus aposentos para ainda encontrá-la em sua biblioteca, um livro nas mãos e outro a seu lado.

– Hermione! – Ele falou assustando-a. – Por que você ainda está aqui?

Hermione olhou-o chocada. – Severo, você me disse que eu poderia olhar alguns livros – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Isso foi há quase seis horas – ele lhe disse sem emoção. – Você esteve aí o tempo todo?

Ela o olhou em pânico. – Seus suprimentos... – ela sussurrou. – Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu vou correr até o apotecário agora e fazer o pedido.

– Não se preocupe, Hermione – ele disse suavemente, sentando no divã perto dela. – O que você está lendo?

No calor da conversa sobre o livro que estivera lendo, ela simplesmente se esqueceu de tudo sobre a Srta. Weasley, e ela entendeu a bronca da amiga mais nova quando a encontrou no Salão Principal para o jantar.

Ela simplesmente não entendeu.

Severus segurou o riso.

– Está tudo bem?

– Vai estar, Srta. Granger. Vai estar.

Naquela noite, ele pensou muito. Ele poderia alegar que tinha alguma poção emergencial para fazer e mantê-la no castelo, mas aquilo poderia ter um efeito ainda pior. Sentado em sua poltrona em frente à lareira, com um livro ainda não lido nas mãos, ele pensava. O que poderia fazer para mantê-la no castelo como se fosse uma idéia dela? Ele sorriu súbita e maliciosamente com a idéia que havia acabado de lhe ocorrer.

_Sim _– ele pensou. Aquilo funcionaria perfeitamente.

Quando foi 12:30, ela foi até a sala de Poções, procurando por ele. Snape estava cuidando de um caldeirão e pareceu surpreso quando a viu entrar. – Oh, Srta. Granger, – ele disse com voz de quem está ocupado e com problemas. – Eu preciso que entre na minha biblioteca e encontre um livro para mim: "_Soluções Químicas para Feitiços"_. Ele deve estar na terceira estante da direita, segunda prateleira de baixo para cima, se me lembro bem.

– A senha, senhor? – ela perguntou sem esconder a excitação.

– Cobra intrigante – ele respondeu. – E seja rápida.

Hermione estivera em sua biblioteca pessoal duas vezes, ambas sob a supervisão dele, então ela só vira os livros que estavam alojados ali em relances torturantes. Rapidamente ela encontrou o livro e levou-o com um olhar pesaroso por sobre o ombro para o conhecimento encadernado que deixara atrás de si.

– Encontre a Poção para Dormir com Sonhos na página 63 e leia os ingredientes – ele ordenou, dando uma última olhada para o caldeirão antes de lançar um feitiço paralisante nele. Aquilo era meramente algum ingrediente jogado juntos, mas ela não precisava saber disso. – Tenha certeza de que temos ingredientes suficientes para prepará-la.

Ela voltou-se para ele rapidamente. – Sim, senhor, nós temos. Apesar de estarmos usando muitas papoulas, talvez nós tenhamos o suficiente para duas poções.

– Por favor, adicione isto na lista então, Srta. Granger – ele lhe disse, segurando a lista de suprimentos necessários. – Peça ao apotecário para mandar entregar, por favor. Agora eu tenho uma reunião. Se puder guardar o livro no lugar e recolocar as proteções antes de sair. Quando você irá para Hogsmeade?

– Duas horas, senhor – ela lhe disse, suas mãos tamborilando na capa do livro. – Vou me encontrar com a Gina no Três Vassouras às 2:30.

– Muito bem, então – ele lhe disse, segurando um sorriso. Era o tempo necessário para ver se ganharia sua própria aposta. – Se quiser, pode olhar os outros livros, quando recolocar esse no lugar. Os únicos que não podem ser abertos são os sobre Artes das Trevas. Deixe-os isolados.

Parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo para ela. – Oh, muito obrigada, senhor! – Ela exclamou. – Isso é muito gentil da sua parte!

– Você faz por merecer, Hermione – ele disse suavemente, permitindo que sua voz diminuísse em volume e tom. Sob o olhar espantado dela, ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu decidi que você está certa. A sós, nós podemos usar nossos primeiros nomes.

– Obrigado, Sir… Er, Severo.

– Sir Severo – ele zombou gentilmente. – Assim me faz parecer um cavaleiro.

– De certa forma, você é, Severo – Hermione sorriu para ele.

– Divirta-se hoje, Hermione – Snape lhe falou antes de sair vagarosamente da sala. Quando ele a olhou novamente, ela já estava andando de volta à sua biblioteca, sem perceber o sorriso de triunfo no rosto dele.

Muito mais tarde naquele dia, ele voltou para seus aposentos para ainda encontrá-la em sua biblioteca, um livro nas mãos e outro a seu lado.

– Hermione! – Ele falou assustando-a. – Por que você ainda está aqui?

Hermione olhou-o chocada. – Severo, você me disse que eu poderia olhar alguns livros – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Isso foi há quase seis horas – ele lhe disse sem emoção. – Você esteve aí o tempo todo?

Ela o olhou em pânico. – Seus suprimentos... – ela sussurrou. – Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu vou correr até o apotecário agora e fazer o pedido.

– Não se preocupe, Hermione – ele disse suavemente, sentando no divã perto dela. – O que você está lendo?

No calor da conversa sobre o livro que estivera lendo, ela simplesmente se esqueceu de tudo sobre a Srta. Weasley, e ela entendeu a bronca da amiga mais nova quando a encontrou no Salão Principal para o jantar.

Ela simplesmente não entendeu.

Severus segurou o riso.


	5. Chapter 5

** Servindo a Dois Mestres**

_**Disclaimer:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem. E provavelmente eu não deveria tê-los tirado da caixinha pra brincar com eles porque isso arruina o valor da coleção. Ah, vai!_

* * *

_Nenhum homem pode servir a dois mestres: porque ou ele há de odiar um e amar o outro; ou se dedicará a um e desprezará o outro. Mateus 6:24_

Era estranho como esse versículo vinha à sua cabeça cada vez que a Marca Negra ardia no braço. Snape não cresceu no Cristianismo. Na tradição das famílias de sangue puro, ele deixou a religião de lado. Mas ele havia cruzado com a citação num livro trouxa uma vez e aquilo ficara em sua mente.

-Hermione - ele disse baixo. - Por favor, alerte o Diretor. Estou sendo convocado.

Rapidamente ele colocou um feitiço de estasia na Poção para Repor Sangue que estava preparando. Ele podia ter mandando Hermione terminá-la, ela estava sucificientemente preparada para fazer, mas se ele fizesse isso, ela poderia ficar muito ocupada para se preocupar com ele. Ultimamente, o Lorde das Trevas estava ficando cada vez mais zangado com Snape. O paradeiro de Harry Potter ainda era desconhecido e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado achava que a falta de conhecimento era uma falha no trabalho de Severo como espião.

E ajudava saber que, se ele estava indo encontrar sua morte nessa reunião, alguém estaria preocupado com ele.

O olhar nos olhos castanhos dela lhe garantiam que ao menos uma alma se importava. Hermione apertava os lábios com força, segurando algumas palavras, mas assim que ele chegou na porta, ela sussurrou:

- Tenha cuidado, Severo.

Ele olhou para trás e, pelo menos uma vez, não tinha um comentário sarcástico para fazer. Ao invés disso, ele gravou a imagem dela, parada atrás do caldeirão. Hermione Granger faria vinte e um anos em poucas semanas. O estigma de aluna fora removido há alguns meses. A verdade é que ele teve muita dificuldade em reconhecer esse avanço, composto pela mulher, quando a sabe-tudo de cabelos cheios constantemente com a mão levantada ainda estava em sua mente.

Concordando bruscamente, ele saiu da sala de Poções e foi até um corredor não utilizado. Snape poderia ter pedido uma chave de portal até seu ponto de aparatação para Alvo, contudo, ele usava a caminhada para limpar sua mente e suas emoções. Seu Lorde das Trevas o permitia algum tempo entre a convocação e sua apresentação.

Assim que passou pelo labirinto de corredores, ele saiu do castelo por uma porta escondida e rapidamente caminhou até o ponto onde ele costumava aparatar, onde tinha escondido sua roupa de Comensal. Àquele ponto, deu uma senha complicada para a árvore, que abriu, revelando uma capa negra aveludada, uma máscara branca e um par de finas luvas de couro negras. Snape sacudiu a varinha e o odiado uniforme estava em seu corpo. Rapidamente, ele levantou a manga esquerda e tocou a marca com sua varinha, instantaneamente aparatando no último lado do Lorde das Trevas.

- Mestre - ele disse num sussurro reverente, ajoelhando-se sobre uma perna, com a cabeça baixa. Era a nota exata de obséquio que ainda existia no orgulho sangue puro.

- Atrasado novamente, Severo? - seu Mestre das Trevas perguntou suavemente quando ele parou à frente do Mestre de Poções.

- Perdoe-me, meu Lorde - ele começou, quando ouviu a palavra C_rucio _ecoar pelo local. A agonia passou pelo corpo de Snape e ele caiu pesadamente no chão, com os músculos contraídos em dolorosos espasmos. Por quanto tempo ele ficou sob o feitiço torturante, ele não sabia. O tempo costumava ser cruel quando alguém estava num pesadelo doloroso. Finalmente, a maldição fora desfeita.

- Eu não me importo com as suas desculpas esfarrapadas - o Lorde das Trevas desdenhou. - Eu quero resultados. Onde está o Potter?

- Meu Lorde, eu não sei - Snape disse e tentou relaxar os músculos que tremiam. A Crucio era mais forte se alguém tentava se preparar para ela.

Ao invés disso, o Lorde das Trevas aguardou, enquanto Nagini deslizava até ele.

- Continue - seu mestre disse, num tom encorajador. - Me diga por que você falhou.

- Somente Dumble_porre_ - Snape cuspiu o nome zombeteiramente - sabe o paradeiro do fedelho.

- E a maldita sangue-ruim? - seu Lorde perguntou zombando da sua falta de modos. - Ela é uma dos amigos mais próximos dele. Por que ela não sabe onde ele está?

- Mestre, toda a correspondência é enviada através daquela maldita fênix. Dumble_porre_ é o guardião do segredo e não disse a ninguém. - Snape manteve sua cabeça abaixada, preparado para mais uma dose de maldição Cruciatus.

- Você ainda trata a sangue-ruim do mesmo modo que a tratava quando ela era sua inútil aluna?

- De que outra maneira eu poderia tratar aquela puta inútil, meu Lorde? - Snape murmurou acidamente. Houve um silêncio por um momento, quando Nagini começou a serpentear num círculo ao redor deles.

Snape sentiu o peso da mão do Lorde das Trevas acariciando sua cabeça.

- Há um antigo provérbio, Severo, que diz: "captura-se mais borboletas com mel do que com vinagre"; você entende o que significa?

Snape agiu como se estivesse confuso.

- Você quer que eu seja... _bondoso_ com aquela puta de sangue-ruim? - Houve um traço de incredibilidade em sua voz no final da frase.

- Você é leal a mim, Severo?

- Sim, Mestre, com toda a minha alma.

- Você me ama como seu Mestre?

- Com todo meu coração, meu Lorde - Snape mentiu sem nenhum esforço.

- Se eu lhe desse uma ordem... desagradável, você a seguiria?

- Sem hesitação, Mestre.

- Seduza-a.

- Mestre? - Snape perguntou sem pensar.

- Foda a putinha se precisar, Severo. Aproxime-se dela e tire tudo o que você puder.

Havia um traço de veneno na voz do Lorde das Trevas.

- Use-a para chegar ao Potter.

Snape parou por um momento, considerando sua melhor resposta.

- Se é isso que o meu Lorde deseja, assim será.

- Bom, Severo. - A mão foi removida da cabeça dele por um momento, Snape achou que o Lorde das Trevas o acariciaria como um cãozinho, mas ao invés disso, ele se afastou.

- Se você falhar, eu terei que usar outros métodos. - Mesmo que o tom fosse suave, Snape sabia que havia uma ameaça nela. - Agora vá. Comece a trabalhar com a maldita sangue-ruim.

Snape se levantou para desaparatar.

- Ah, mais uma coisa, Severo - seu Mestre Negro proclamou. - Treine-a bem e todos nós poderemos nos divertir com ela quando sua utilidade acabar.

Abaixando a cabeça, Snape disse:

- Será como deseja, Mestre.- E desaparatou.

* * *

– Por Merlin, Severo – Alvo Dumbledore murmurou atrás de sua mesa, com um olhar preocupado em seus olhos azuis.

– Não sei como proceder – Snape falou, permitindo que a amargura invadisse sua voz. – Se eu não aceitar cumprir esta ordem...

– Ele o matará – Alvo simplesmente completou.

– Mas ela é uma criança – Snape protestou, sua voz aumentando em desaprovação.

– Ela completará vinte e um anos em alguns meses, Severo – Alvo o lembrou. – E eu acredito que ela seja suficientemente adulta. Ela deveria ser incluída nesta decisão.

– Diretor – ele protestou novamente, mas foi interrompido.

– Não, Severo – Alvo disse firmemente. – Ela tem o direito de saber. – Com isso, o bruxo idoso levantou e foi até a lareira. – Laboratório de Poções – ele falou depois de jogar um pouco de Pó de Flu nas chamas. – Hermione, você poderia, por favor, vir até aqui e trazer consigo um frasco de relaxante muscular?

– Está tudo bem com o Severo? – ela perguntou com grande preocupação assim que saiu da lareira.

– Estou bem, Hermione – ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Alvo dizia: – Ele foi atacado com o _Cruciatus_.

– Merlin! – ela murmurou enquanto correu para lhe entregar o frasco. Snape o pegou, quando sua mão tremeu, levemente. Hermione já havia destampado-o, na sua maneira normalmente meticulosa, então, tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi levar o frasco aos finos lábios e empurrar o líquido garganta abaixo.

Enquanto ele engolia o preparado de gosto ruim, seus olhos encontraram os dela e ele ficou chocado com a angústia profunda que viu. Por um breve momento, alguma coisa retorceu dentro de si. Se era seu coração, sua consciência ou sua alma, ele não sabia, mas ele descobriu que podia ignorá-lo.

Alvo a conduziu para uma cadeira e contou o que havia acontecido na última reunião. Severo sentou-se quieto com sua cabeça curvada, observando-a através da cortina do seu cabelo.

De começo, ela ficou pálida, depois, ruborizou. Somente quando Alvo terminou de falar, ela olhou para Snape.

– Desculpe-me, Severo – ela disse suavemente. – Ajudaria de alguma maneira se eu fosse embora?

– Você será caçada assim que eu contar isso a ele. – Snape lhe disse amargamente. – E eu serei um homem morto.

– Não! – ela respondeu afiada e ele pode ver que sua mente começava a trabalhar. – Com certeza o Lorde das Trevas não acha que isso vai acontecer instantaneamente, acha?

– Ele especificou '_seduza_' – Severo murmurou ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Tenho certeza que posso enganá-lo por algum tempo. As aulas começarão em breve. Nós temos um… – ele levantou os olhos com uma leve contração dos lábios, que deveria ser um sorriso –passado um tanto quanto duro.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

– Permitirei alguma privacidade para vocês poderem trabalhar nos detalhes, então – Alvo falou, e lançou uma olhada rápida para Snape.

– Srta. Granger – Snape falou antes que a porta se fechasse atrás do Diretor. – Eu não posso permitir que faça isso, contudo... – com um clique, o Diretor havia partido – acho que você não entendeu as implicações.

– É Hermione, Severo – ela disse firmemente, com seu maxilar saltado. – Meu nome é Hermione. E se eu não entrar no jogo, eles o matarão.

Vagarosamente, ele levantou a cabeça, cautelosamente mantendo sua expressão impassível.

– Eu acredito que você entendeu, Hermione – ele disse da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu. – Isso significa que... nós teremos que ser mais... próximos.

– Eu entendi, senhor – ela disse em voz baixa. – E talvez seja necessário que nos tornemos mais... íntimos. – Agora era ela quem estava olhando para o chão.

– Eu compreendo que isso possa ser… repulsivo para você – Snape resmungou, colocando um tom de repúdio por si mesmo em suas palavras.

– Oh não, Severo – ela respondeu alarmada, olhando para ele horrorizada. – É só que... – ela desviou o olhar antes de sussurrar: – Eu só não tenho muita... experiência. – Então, adicionou com alguma amargura: – Eu provavelmente acabarei virando uma solteirona – e deu uma gargalhada curta e irônica.

– Eu não contaria com isso, Hermione – Snape respondeu ternamente. _Não, eu não apostaria nisso, minha querida _– pensou para ele mesmo. _Eu me casarei com você e a levarei para a cama, mesmo que não seja nessa ordem._

– Você é uma bruxa inteligente e graciosa – ele disse suavemente, permitindo que todo seu charme sonserino escorresse em suas palavras. – Tenho certeza que muitos bruxos ficariam orgulhosos em tê-la como esposa.

– Por favor, Severo – ela lhe disse, apertando as mãos. – Eu sou uma sangue-ruim. Entendo que minhas opções são, como posso dizer, limitadas?

Ele bufou.

– Então eles são todos idiotas, e você está muito melhor sem eles.

– Como ele vai saber que você está cumprindo as ordens? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

– O Lorde das Trevas é perito em Legilimência, Hermione – ele disse numa voz controlada. – Eu permito que ele acesse certas partes da minha mente, enquanto escondo algumas lembranças. Então, essencialmente, ele deve nos ver juntos. – Ela respirou profundamente e, então, ruborizou com as implicações.

– E ele tem seus próprios espiões aqui também. Eles poderiam rapidamente reportar se suas ordens estão ou não sendo cumpridas.

– Nós poderíamos encenar alguns encontros – ela refletiu. – Algumas idas ao Beco Diagonal, talvez uma palestra de Poções... jantar? – Ela olhou ansiosa para ele. – O que você acha disso?

– Parece aceitável – ele murmurou. – Mas talvez seja necessário muito mais que alguns 'encontros'.

Vagarosamente, Hermione levantou e caminhou até a cadeira dele. – Se for para salvar a sua vida, isto vale muito a pena.

Ela curvou-se e depositou seus lábios nos dele. O beijo dela era inocente, casto, e ele o permitiu, sem respondê-lo e nem interrompê-lo. Quando ela se afastou, parecia desanimada.

– Desculpe. Eu disse que não tinha muita experiência.

Novamente, lá veio aquela sensação de alguma coisa se retorcendo dentro do seu corpo. Este foi mais difícil de ignorar. Ele a puxou para perto dele, e desta vez, controlou o beijo, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo dela. Seus lábios encostaram no topo dos dela, e sua língua percorreu levemente os lábios dela até abrirem-se para ele. Enquanto explorava sua boca, ele sentiu o doce gosto dela, uma mistura de inocência e castidade. Quando ele terminou o beijo e a soltou, Snape queria acreditar que a tremedeira que sentia era um efeito colateral da Cruciatus.

Ela parecia deslumbrada, atemorizada, quando levou a mão para tocar os lábios molhados do beijo. Seus olhos estavam difusos e ele sentiu a necessidade de segurar o riso quando ela engoliu em seco.

– Tem certeza que deseja continuar, Hermione? – ele perguntou, lançando a pergunta com uma gentil preocupação.

– Eu… eu… bom, sim, claro – ela respondeu quase distraidamente.

– Então vamos continuar com o _seu_ plano. Talvez seja melhor você voltar para seu quarto e descansar – ele disse, ainda mantendo o tom gentil. – Eu devo ficar e terminar meu relato para Alvo, quando ele voltar.

Ela caminhou vagarosamente até a lareira e pegou um punhado de pó de Flu do pote. Jogando-o no fogo, ela disse em voz baixa:

– Quarto de Hermione Granger – enquanto entrava nas chamas verdes.

Assim que ela se foi, Snape sentou por alguns momentos, pensando: _Sim, Hermione Granger era fácil de ser manipulada com suas sensibilidades grifinórias _– ele pensou presumivelmente.

Quando alguém serve a dois mestres, sempre tem um comportamento balanceado. Sua lealdade estava ao lado de Dumbledore, e ele o respondia como um servo. O Lorde das Trevas o perdera anos atrás. Entretanto, quando se serve a dois mestres, raramente acontece de _ambos_ servirem a seu servo.

* * *

**continua... Tradução de Great Plans by LariLee, por Regine Manzato.**

* * *

_N/T: OI gente! primeiro eu gostaria de agradeçer à todas as meninas que têm insistentemente comentado na fic, me pedindo a atualização da fic. _

_Eu fico extermamente grata! _

_Gente, estou repondo o capítulo por que percebi que faltava uma parte, o começo dele. Perdoem, erro meu! _

_Mais uma vez, muitissíssimo obrigada Bastetazazis por betar essa fic, você é maravilhosa. _

_Bjus!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Acordando**

A tristeza vem em várias formas diferentes. Para alguns, ela vem com um acesso de raiva, raiva que o mundo poderia tirar da sua vida. Outros sentem-se dominados pela depressão, alguns vão ao extremo de escolher a morte a viver com o vazio da perda. Poucos negam que isso tem acontecido, e continuam com a mesma rotina, como se a pessoa amada tivesse ido embora por apenas um dia. Mesmo assim, quase todos que sofreram uma perda falam do torpor, um desalento que cerca o corpo, a mente, e a alma.

Hermione Granger sabia muito bem sobre o torpor. Tendo perdido os pais há quase dezoito meses, logo após começar a ser aprendiz de Poções com o Professor Severo Snape, ela mergulhou no trabalho duro e estudo. Ambos eram remédios para todos os males do passado. Ela viveu um dia de cada vez, sem conhecer felicidade nem muita tristeza, simplesmente existindo num casulo que era destituído de emoção e sensação.

Aquilo havia mudado há um mês, quando Severo voltara da reunião com Voldemort. Suas ordens foram claras: tente arrancar informações da sangue-ruim Granger usando todos os meios possíveis. De fato, o Lorde das Trevas havia ordenado que Severo a seduzisse.

_Ele se fode atrás de informações minhas enquanto me fode_, ela pensou com um escárnio digno do mestre.

Quando tinha seis anos, Hermione teve as amídalas retiradas num hospital trouxa. Quando ela começou sua luta para sair da anestesia, ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que podia se esforçar para não cair no sono, mesmo que isso continuasse a acontecer. Mas cada vez, ela descobriu, ficava mais próxima da consciência, até que finalmente ela venceu e se livrou dos efeitos da droga.

Na noite em que ele, relutantemente a contou sobre as ordens do Lorde das Trevas, Severo a beijou. Ela já havia sido beijada antes. Vítor e Rony já haviam beijado-a antes. Até mesmo Harry a beijou uma vez durante o sétimo ano deles. Ela havia se sentido estranha com aqueles beijos, exceto com uma certa repulsa quando pensava porque a língua dos meninos era tão molhada e cheia de baba.

Isso a havia preocupado. Analisando a situação, ela se perguntava se não se sentia atraída por garotos porque era atraída por garotas. A minoria de sua opção a colocava em grupos cada vez menores. Para as outras crianças de sua idade, ela era a traça da biblioteca. Então descobrira-se uma bruxa. Por que não uma lésbica? Ela provavelmente, eventualmente acabaria como a traça-da-biblioteca-lésbica-que-gosta-de-poesia-medieval, grupo formado por ela mesma, segura que acabaria sozinha em algum lugar com uma multidão de gatos ao seu redor.

Contudo, observando as garotas de Hogwarts, ela descobriu que elas se dividiam em duas categorias: aquelas que tinham o corpo que ela gostaria que tivesse e aquelas que tinham o corpo que ela ficava feliz de não ter. Nenhum dos grupos aflorava a sexualidade dela, contudo. A imagem dela beijando outra menina a excitava tanto quanto a imagem do beijo do Rony.

Hermione decidiu que provavelmente ela acabaria como a traça-de-biblioteca-bruxa-assexuada-que-gosta-de-poesia-medieval e ainda ter uma multidão de gatos ao lado. Sendo pragmática, ela se atirou tão avidamente em seus estudos que se chocou quando Severo a ofereceu o cargo de Aprendiz. Ela poderia ser uma Mestre em Poções! E se esta guerra acabasse com os mocinhos vencendo, Severo talvez assumisse o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ela poderia ensinar em Hogwarts.

Então seus pais foram assassinados. A única razão dela continuar viva era devido ao cargo de Aprendiz, ou ela estaria com os pais. Talvez ela pudesse ter lutado ou pedido ajuda, mas provavelmente o cadáver dela seria encontrado ao lado dos corpos dos pais. Daquele dia em diante, o torpor estava impregnado nela como suas vestes de linho. Mais ninguém parecia ver isso, mas ela podia sentir. Falta de sono; preparando as poções mais chatas; corrigindo as redações dos alunos; raramente vendo os amigos desde que Gina prestou seus NEIM´s; e os pesadelos. Tudo combinado para fazer o torpor tangível.

Até Severo a beijar e ela começar a sentir que estava lutando para acordar, para deixar aquela tristeza para trás. Contudo, naquele mês, ele não a beijara mais. Eles saíram para comprar coisas no Apotecário do Beco Diagonal e num de Hogsmeade. Nas três expedições, Severo confirmou ser um cavalheiro, oferecendo o braço, carregando as sacolas, abrindo portas, levando-a para almoçar. Depois de quase nove anos de sarcasmo e tiradas (para não mencionar os dias ruins dele), era quase como estar com alguém totalmente novo e diferente.

Alguém que ela gostou muito.

Mas o máximo que ele fazia era acariciar as costas da mão dela ou pousar a mão em seu ombro. Ele a observava, contudo. Hermione percebeu rapidamente. Mesmo agora, no Largo Grimmauld, Severo estava nas sombras, mas como sempre, ela estava convencida que ele a estava observando.

Por quê?

Ela ainda se sentia cansada e mentalmente parada, ; mas sentada na mesa da cozinha, esperando a reunião começar, ela colocou a mente para trabalhar. Além do mais, ela fora chamada de "a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração". Havia levado muito tempo para ela acordar da sua aflição e colocar aquela mente pra trabalhar.

Por que o professor Snape a beijaria daquela maneira e depois quase nunca encostara mais nela? Será que ele não estava interessado nela? Não, não poderia ser isso. Ele estava tocando suas mão agora, quando estavam sozinhos. Ele até estava ficando muito mais próximo a ela quando trabalhavam juntos numa poção.

Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente tentando fazê-la se sentir confortável;, assim talvez, os próximos passos poderiam ser menos pesarosos para ela, menos chocante, talvez? Hermione descartara essa idéia. Era difícil acreditar que Severo Snape fosse tão solícito a não ser que...

A não ser que ele se importasse.

Aquele pensamento a despertou. Ele se importava com ela? _Desta_ maneira? A idéia passou. Além do mais, ele era um bruxo sangue-puro, de acordo com _Qual Bruxo: Quem é Quem no Mundo Bruxo._ Um renomado Mestre de Poções, um bruxo poderoso à sua maneira, e ele parecia gostar tanto de pessoas, especialmente Grifinórios tanto quanto gostava de se expor à fofocas.

Mas por que ele a pegou como Aprendiz se ele não se importava? - sua mente se perguntou. _Ele nunca teve um aprendiz antes, em todos os anos que ministrara aulas. _Mas ela havia pedido para ser aprendiz, não?

_Não, -_ sua voz interior a lembrou,ele a perguntou quais eram seus planos para depois dos NIEM´s e você mencionou que adoraria ser uma Aprendiz, mas que ele não tinha aprendizes._ Fora ele quem falara com o professor Dumbledore para fazer com que aquilo fosse uma ordem do diretor._

Ela tocou o medalhão que ele havia lhe dado no Natal, um presente caro com o qual ela brincava levianamente. Muito fora dos padrões do taciturno Mestre de Poções. Pra não mencionar as noites que ela esquecia de comer e ele lhe trazia comida. Claro, sempre tinha um comentário sarcástico envolvido como: _- Não está satisfeita que não consegue libertar os elfos domésticos, Hermione? _- mas aquilo era simplesmente... Snape.

Ainda tinha toda aquela benevolência. Ele sempre podia lhe trazer artigos periódicos para ela. Não apenas de Poções, mas artigos sobre Feitiços e Transfigurações. Coisas que a interessavam e que parecia que ele sempre tinha tempo e disposição para discutir. Severo emprestara-lhe os livros da sua biblioteca particular e estava sempre interessado em discutir sobre o que ela lia. E, depois do assassinato dos seus pais, quando os pesadelos eram piores, Severo garantira a ela que sempre teria um vidro de Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhos para ela quando precisasse.

Isso a levou à apenas uma conclusão e somente uma. Para padrões do Snape, ele era extraordinariamente legal com ela. E não era apenas para suprir o favor que ela lhe fez concordando em participar daquele jogo com ele, porque aquilo começara muito antes de Voldemort decretar sua ordem.

Talvez era por isso que ele não estava forçando a barra? Talvez ele se importasse com seus sentimentos? Ela tinha que admitir que sentia-se atraída por ele há vários anos. De fato, foi na noite que ele a descobriu com o Rony, e desperdiçou seu tempo para cicatrizar a mordida que Rony havia dado em seu pescoço.

Ela queria amar Rony, e ela o amava, mas só como um irmão. Não havia uma grande paixão por ele. Não da parte dela, pelo menos. Mas um toque de Severo em sua mão fez o coração dela pular. Se aquilo não era paixão, então ela não saberia dizer o que era.

E talvez ele nem se importasse com ela daquela maneira. Bem, ela poderia tentar convencê-lo a olhá-la de outra maneira se ele tivesse a devida motivação. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo a mais sobre como capturar a atenção de Severo naquela maneira, a família Weasley chegara em força total.

Gina a cumprimentou entusiasticamente. Depois de fazer seus NIEM´s, Gina estava trancada no Ministério da Magia como secretária no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Um trabalho com baixa remuneração que a deixava em posição de observar todos os movimentos dos Comensais da Morte enquanto espiava os outros membros do Ministério, e naquele cargo, era quase invisível.

Era muito bom poder conversar com a amiga e, rapidamente os outros irmãos de Gina começaram a se juntar a elas. Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros. Os gêmeos haviam tornado-se mais sombrios quando a guerra começara a ficar abertamente mais agressiva. A loja de logros deles era também responsável pela produção de novas armas e ferramentas para a Ordem. Gui também se juntara a eles rapidamente. Hermione se viu contente em ouvir e ver a interação e as brincadeiras dos irmãos.

- O que você tem feito, Hermione? - Gui perguntou com um largo sorriso. Ele ainda era um desfazedor de feitiços do Gringotes, mas usava sua posição para espionar a movimentação de dinheiro de suspeitos Comensais da Morte.

- As usuais obrigações de um aprendiz. - ela respondeu, sorrido para ele.

- Ah, eu lembro muito bem dos meus dias de aprendiz. - ele lhe disse. - Você faz o "trabalho sujo". Serviço ingrato. Monotonia de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir com a expressão acalorada dele. - Estou aprendendo bastante. Severo é um mentor excelente. - Ela virou-se e sorriu para o obscuro bruxo que ela sabia a observava. Severo estava de costas para a parede, observando, ; mas ela poderia dizer que, pela postura dura e o brilho fulminante de seus olhos negros, ele estava furioso. Rapidamente, ela voltou-se para Gui e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo.

Ela ouviu com meia atenção enquanto Gui falava sobre os últimos objetos que ele havia trabalhado. Severo estava bravo e ela sabia que era porque ela estava conversando com o Gui. Aquilo era ridículo, porque ela não tinha sentimentos por ele ou por nenhum dos meninos Weasley. Eles eram muito mais como irmãos para ela. Ainda sim, ela não podia parar de pensar que Severo estava com ciúmes.

_Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja me iludindo,_ _-_ ela pensou. _Mas seria tão errado assim checar essa teoria? _Gui, ela sabia pelas histórias contadas por sua irmã, era um xavecador nato. _Por que não deixar que ele me xaveque? Eu não tenho que encorajá-lo. Apenas não preciso desencorajá-lo._

Como estava ouvindo Gui e os gêmeos, ela colocou sua mão na de Gui para pedir sua atenção e perguntou sobre o feitiço que ele usaria para abrir uma caixa lacrada. Ele rapidamente se ofereceu para mostrá-la como usar e, antes que percebesse, ela estava em pé, com Gui encostado em suas costas, direcionando os movimentos de sua varinha. A mão dele estava sobre seu braço quando ele lhe ensinou o feitiço para dispersar a Magia Negra.

Alvo entrou naquele momento e foi saudado por vários membros. Ele caminhou até Severo e falou em voz baixa, mas duas palavras ecoaram pela cozinha do Largo Grimmauld.

"A Marca Negra"

Instantaneamente, todas as conversas morreram e todos se viraram para escutar quem eles haviam perdido desta vez. Hermione sentou-se rapidamente, tremendo, enquanto Alvo se virava para olhar para a sala em silêncio. - A casa dos Collins - ele disse tristemente, seus olhos não estava brilhando, mas cheios com um a expressão que era de dor e exasperação. - A menina Collins sobreviveu. Seus pais, contudo... - Alvo olhou para Hermione e sua voz falhou quando ela sentiu a dor por perder seus pais repentinamente.

- Verei o que posso fazer. - Severo falou com sua voz profunda, seu semblante duro. - Contudo, a Srta. Granger precisará ser escoltada de volta para Hogwarts, Diretor.

- Farei com que ela chegue segura .- Gui voluntariou-se, colocando sua mão no ombro dela. Severo bufou e voltou-se para Alvo.

- Um auror, talvez? - ele sugeriu sedosamente, dispensando a oferta de Gui.

- Eles estão na casa dos Collins, Severo. - Alvo disse vagarosamente. - Aqueles que podemos confiar. Mas fique tranqüilo, Hermione será bem cuidada.

Por um momento, pareceu que Severo discutiria, mas ele meramente concordou e pegou sua capa da chapelaria na parede. Ele já estava saindo, colocando sua capa nos ombros antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir.

- Marta Collins estava na mesma série que eu. - Gina sussurrou.

_Ele está saindo bravo. __-_ Hermione pensou. _Ele não pode usar Oclumência se está bravo. _Puxando sua mão da de Gui, ela correu escada acima atrás dele, ignorando os olhares surpresos dos outros membros da Ordem.

Ele estava quase abrindo a porta para sair. - Severo, espere! - ela gritou.

Por um momento, ele parou com a porta entreaberta, então, vagarosamente ele a fechou e voltou-se para encará-la. Dando um olhar irritado para o retrato fechado da Sra. Black, ele a guiou para dentro da sala de visitas.

- O que é, Hermione? - ele chiou. - Estou com pressa. A vida de uma garota está em perigo.

- Por favor, tenha cuidado, Severo .- ela disse tremendo, e não pôde evitar que silenciosamente começasse a se formar lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Talvez você deva seguir seus próprios conselhos. - ele disse ferozmente em voz baixa. - E evite qualquer Weasley homem a não ser que você tenha os contraceptivos necessários.

Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Eu não me importo com eles. - ela sussurrou com angústia. - Eu quero que você tome cuidado.

Ele a puxou contra ele rudemente e tomou posse da sua boca num beijo que era mais uma forma de expurgar o ciúmes que necessidade física. Mas para Hermione, ela sentiu apenas sua própria paixão e abriu seus lábios quando sentiu a língua dele neles. Ela o beijou de volta, tocando sua língua na dele e se derretendo em seus braços. Quando ele a soltou, ela pode sentir a raiva se dissipando como neblina no sol da manhã.

Severo levou sua mão até a bochecha dela e limpou suas lágrimas. - Eu voltarei. - ele sussurrou. - Lembre-se disso. - Mesmo com a pouca luz, ela pode ver os olhos dele com um estranho brilho triunfante quando ele virou-se e saiu. Ela escutou a porta da frente abrir e fechar, enquanto ela permaneceu ali, na escuridão, perguntando-se exatamente o que ela esperava dele.

E o mais importante, o que ele esperava dela?

_**Nota da Autora: **Antes que você pergunte, sim, ele voltará. Não, ele não será assassinado. Eu sei agora como isso vai terminar, só não tenho certeza de como nós chegaremos lá. _

_Só pra lembrar que esta é uma história do começo do relacionamento de Severo Snape e Hermione Granger. Eu escrevo quando a inspiração manda. Acredite em mim, eu gostaria de escrever essa história até o final. Contudo, quanto mais reviews, mais inspiração (como toda boa inspiração deve ser). E eu gostaria de avisar a todo mundo que acha que mandar review não significa nada que, este é o sexto capítulo de uma one-shot. As reviews mantiveram essa fic, e a inspiração também, viva. E eu agradeço a cada pessoa que gastou um tempinho pra me mandar um review. Vocês não têm idéia do que isso significa pra mim. _

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Geeeeeeeeente!! amei esse capítulo. Amei, amei, amei!! Ela descobriu que gosta dele!! huhu!!!!_

_Agora, os agradecimentos da Regine aqui._

_**BastetAzasis: **O que seria da tradução dessa fic sem a sua betagem??? N-A-D-A!! Obrigada querida, pela grande ajuda!!! _

_**Sacerdotiza: **Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! O próximo é demais! _

_**Carol Potter: **Vamos lá garota!!! esse pode não ser o seu shipper favorito, mas continue lendo a fic!! Eu garanto que vale a pena!_

_**Sandy Snape: **Pois é Sandy, obrigado pelo review, eu traduzo porque infelizmente a demanda de fic boas desse shipper tá se esgotando, aí, temos que procurar em outra língua e se a fic valer a pena - como essa vale - com certeza eu vou traduzir pro pessoal que não fala outra língua..._

_**Nathsnape: **Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os seus reviews!! Adoro cada um deles! (e mil desculpas pela demora!)_

_**Nina Neviani:** Que bom que gostou !!! fico feliz!!! Sim, Sim, a Bastet é excelente!! Tenho certeza que ela vai dorar ler seu recado! '_


	7. Chapter 7

**Espera**

_Disclaimer: Se você realmente acha que eu sou a J.K. Rowling, então eu estou realmente preocupada com você._

Espera.

A espera era provavelmente a pior coisa para se fazer, Hermione concluiu. Severo havia saído há horas atrás para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido com Marta Colloins e, se ela ainda estivesse viva, tentar resgatá-la.

Alvo Dumbledore levara Hermione de volta para Hogwarts, logo após Severo ter saído, para a humilhação de Gui. O diretor havia sugerido que ela dormisse, mas Hermione sabia que não conseguiria até que Severo retornasse. Era sinistro saber que ele não fora convocado, ainda que estivesse vagando e fazendo perguntas para os outros Comensais. Era uma atividade perigosa. Se Voldemort suspeitasse das perguntas do Mestre de Poções, certamente seria o fim de Severo.

Ao invés disso, Hermione resolveu ir até o Laboratório de Poções e checou todas as prateleiras para ver se havia alguma com pouco estoque ou qualquer coisa que justificasse estar preparando alguma coisa. Eventualmente ela decidiu que a Esquelesce estava abaixo do nível do estoque e começou a preparar um caldeirão.

Severo Snape entrou rapidamente através de uma passagem secreta, trazendo a maca atrás dele.Pareceram apenas alguns momentos, mas ele se sentiu como se uma ampulheta esvaísse sua areia cada vez mais rápido. Havia dois corpos na maca e ele vociferou por Papoula antes mesmo de abrir as portas da Ala Hospitalar. Papoula investiu rapidamente para abrir as portas e ajudá-lo a guiar a maca para duas camas.

- Duas delas, Severo? - ela perguntou preocupadamente. - Esta aqui é...

- Eu acho que sim - Severo respondeu. - É dificil de dizer.

Papoula moveu os dois corpos para cada uma das camas e começou a passar sua varinha sobre uma das garotas, diagnosticando-a.

- Ela está sob efeito da Poção de Estasia? - Papoula perguntou, com temor no rosto.

- Ambas estão - Severo rosnou. - De outra maneira elas teriam morrido.

A medibruxa não mencionou que eles poderiam perder uma ou ambas as garotas apenas trazendo-as da estasia. Ela sabia que Severo jamais faria isso a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

Ele caminhou até a lareira e executou um rápido _incendio_. Com um punhado de Pó de Flu, chamou o diretor. Alvo lhe disse que logo estaria no andar de baixo. Depois, Severo chamou Hermione. Seus instintos lhe disseram que ela estaria no Laboratório de Poções. Seus instintos provaram-se corretos.

- Hermione - ele rugiu -, traga-me quatro caixas de primeiros-socorros para a Ala Hospitalar imediatamente. - Severo não esperou uma resposta verbal, mas tirou a cabeça da lareira e voltou par a o lado de Papoula. - O que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu peguei esta aqui, acho que está pior - Papoula lhe disse. - Você pode começar com a outra. Ela está com três costelas direitas quebradas e temo que o pulmão esteja perfurado.

Por longos momentos, eles trabalharam em silêncio, tentando amenizar os ferimentos que as meninas haviam sofrido. Papoula percebeu que havia muito mais danos e que, sem a Poção de Estasia, nenhuma das meninas teria chegado a Hogwarts. Hermione entrou com as caixas. Fora idéia sua, alguns meses atrás, fazer caixinhas parecidas com as caixas de primeiros-socorros trouxas. Contudo, estes kits continham poções que poderiam praticamente trazer uma pessoa de volta da morte. Elas eram também capazes de se encolher, garantindo que cada membro da Ordem da Fênix fosse capaz de carregar duas delas a todo momento.

- Deixe as caixas e vá - Severo comandou. Não havia razão para ela ver aquele tipo de carnificina.

Hermione pousou as caixas e começou a abrií-las, tirando as poções. Severo a observou com uma fervura interna. _Será que ela não vê que estou tentando poupá-la disso?_ Aquilo já era ruim o bastante para ele, que tinha que fingir divertir-se com a destruição de outro ser humano.

- Hermione, eu vou precisar de quatro vidros de Poção para Reposição de Sangue - Papoula ordenou - E um pouco de Esquelesce.

A jovem bruxa tirou alguns vidros de Poção pra Reposição de Sangue de um bolso e algumas de Esquelesce do outro bolso. Ela olhou ansiosamente para as duas meninas.

- Porque elas não estão respirando? - perguntou hesitante.

- Eu usei uma Poção de Estasia. - Snape respondeu subitamente. A irritação dele para as perguntas dela era óbvia. Ele olhou para ela e viu sua expressão vazia. -– Francamente, Hermione - ele disse sarcasticamente. - _Você_ não se lembra do discurso do primeiro ano? Cozinhar a fama, engarrafar a glória e...-

- Até _parar a morte. _- eles disseram a frase juntos. Ocupado como estava, Severo estava secretamente satisfeito que ela havia dito na mesma exata entonação vocal que ele.

- Muito bem, Hermione. - ele disse suavemente e percebeu o olhar confuso de Papoula. Severo abaixou a cabeça e começou a trabalhar na garota.

Alvo chegou rapidamente na Ala Hospitalar. - Severo, estou contente que estás bem. - Ele examinou a jovem paciente de Papoula. - Vejo que encontrou a Srta. Collins - sua voz era triste.

- Lúcio Malfoy estava celebrando sua soltura de Azkaban - Severo disse amargamente. - Estas duas garotas eram parte do seu entretenimento. - Ele começou a lançar um feitiço para consertar as costelas quebradas.

- Alguma idéia de quem seja a segunda garota? - Papoula interrompeu.

Severo balançou a cabeça. - Acredito que ela seja uma trouxa, mas não tenho certeza. - ele admitiu. - Senti que tinha a chance de salvar essas duas.

Hermione condoeu-se com o pensamento de que havia outros que ele não pode salvar. Ela se perguntou que tipo de homens maléficos eram colocados em liberdade, para aterrorizar o mundo. E pegou-se imaginando no quanto Severo viu, -ou pior, teve que participar, simplesmente para que a Ordem da Fênix pudesse ter mais informações. Ela olhou pra ele enquanto ele estava olhando para ela. Sua irritação tinha se dissipado e ela sabia que ele podia ver sua aflição em seus olhos.

O diretor começou a ajudar na cicatrização de Marta Collins, que estava muito pior que a pobre trouxa desconhecida.

Pelo volume em sua capa. , Severo havia levado algumas caixinhas com ele. Desfez o feitiço e tirou dois pequenos vidros com uma poção vermelha. Silenciosamente, alcançou um para Alvo. Hermione sabia que aquilo devia ser o antídoto para a Poção de Estasia. Passou por sua mente que incrível coragem e risco Severo tivera para deslizar a poção na boca de cada uma das garotas e colocá-las em estasia.

Gentilmente, as bocas das meninas foram abertas e a Poção Reavivadora foi colocada na boca delas. Hermione observou em silêncio, meramente respirando, quando Severo segurou a menina trouxa num braço e ternamente friccionou a garganta dela com seus dedos longos. Havia um quê de irrealidade naquela cena, Hermione pensou. Ela teria pensado que o Diretor da Sonserina levasse o orgulho da sua Casa contra os trouxas, mas pelo rosto de Severo, que naquele momento estava salvando a vida da garota como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo a fazer, ...

Então naquele momento, Hermione soube que podia amar aquele homem. Não era pela benevolência que ele mostrou com ela, ou seu ciúme, mas pelo fato de que ele podia ir a qualquer distância para salvar uma garota trouxa desconhecida.

A garota trouxa foi quem engoliu primeiro e voltou à vida, tossindo e babando.

A garota abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor com medo. Alvo lhe falou em voz baixa e disse-lhe que agora ela estava a salvo.

- Poção para Dormir sem Sonhos, Hermione. - Severo comandou, levantando sua mão sem olhar para ela. Hermione colocou a poção na mão dele, calada, e observou enquanto ele persuadia a garota beber.

- M-minha ma-mãe - ela suplicou a ele, as mãos dela agarrando seus pulsos.

Num tom de voz que era irreconhecível como a do Professor de Poções que aterrorizava seus alunos, Severo lhe disse docemente que eles estavam sendo procurados e que ela precisava beber a medicação. Hermione não se surpreendeu ao ver a garota obedecer. Assim que ela começou a cair no sono, Severo a colocou de volta no travesseiro e a cobriu. Rapidamente, foi até a garota Collins e perguntou como ela estava.

- Ela está respirando, mas ainda está inconsciente. - Papoula respondeu. - Acho que é por causa da ferida na cabeça, mas eu não posso dizer nada até que a ferida feche.

- Você salvou duas delas, Severo. - Alvo disse gentilmente.

- E deixei outros mais morrerem. - Severo murmurou enquanto fechava a poção e a lacrava antes de recolocar no bolso.

- Você não pode salvar a todos, Severo. - Alvo o lembrou. - Por sua causa, essas duas garotas viverão.

Severo se virou para a meninas adormecidas e gruniu. : - Alguma delas ficará agradecida quando acordar de manhã e se encontrar orfã? Elas estarão agradecidas de saber que deixei os outros de sua família lá para sofrerem e morrer? Ou elas me amaldiçoarão e dirão que preferiam estar mortas?

- Uma vez que elas percebam o que você fez, - Hermione interviu firmemente. -, elas serão gratas a você.

- Você que pensa, você que pensa. - Severo advertiu, zombando da opinião dela. - Tenho experiência com pessoas que raramente se sentem gratas por você ter deixado suas famílias morrerem. - Ele se virou e saiu da enfermaria, sua capa negra farfalhando às suas costas.

- Não entendo por que eles o deixaram voltar com as meninas. - Hermione murmurou para si, mas Dumbledore a ouviu.

- Severo geralmente diz aos Comensais que precisa de partes de corpos para várias poções. - Alvo explicou. - Dessa maneira, eles o permitem andar entre os sobreviventes e escolher suas 'vítimas'. Geralmente ele consegue escapar com um ou dois dessa maneira.

Papoula levantou a cabeça, ainda cuidando de Marta Collins. - Mas Severo só se lembra daqueles que ele não conseguiu salvar. - ela falou, parecendo carrancuda.

-Ele parece se esquecer que há várias pessoas que devem suas vidas a ele. - Alvo disse, alisando sua barba.

Hermione encarou as portas pelas quais o Mestre de Poções havia saído. Como sempre, ela estava pensando extremamente rápido, meramente escutando o que Alvo e Papoula discutiam sobre quando deveriam obliviar a garota trouxa e como a mandarem de volta para as autoridades trouxas.

Se alguém a perguntasse, na época de estudante, qual era sua opinião sobre Severo Snape, Hermione teria dito que ele era um professor estrito e sarcástico, mas mesmo assim merecedor de respeito. Mais tarde, ela viu um outro lado completamente diferente dele. Hermione percebeu que seu interesse nela superava a posição de mentor, e como ser ordenado por Voldemort para seduzí-la deveria tê-lo amargurado. Ela assumira que a relutância dele em tocá-la era devido ao seu orgulho. Afinal, ela era, uma "sangue-ruim "."

Agora, depois de ver as distâncias que ele poderia ir para salvar uma garota trouxa desconhecida, Hermione se perguntava de onde aquele sentimento tinha vindo. Poderia ser por ele estar sendo um cavalheiro? Ele simplesmente não queria forçá-la?

Depois de ver este outro lado dele, Hermione decidiu lhe dar mais um tempinho, mas não muito.

Ela estava cansada de esperar.

* * *

**tradução de Great Plans by LariLee. Por Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N/A: _

_Agradecimentos:_

****

_**BastetAzazis: **Ever. Sem ela minha fic seria uma heresia à tão nobre língua portuguesa. Muito obrigada mesmo, querida, te adoro muito!_

_**FerPotter:** O que dizer pra dona Fer?? Obrigada!!! Obrigada por me salvar nos momentos desesperadores que o inglês zoa da minha cara por ser tão lerda! ;D_

_**Sacerdotiza:** Obrigada por não ter desistido da fic! \o/ _

_**Nessa-chan:**Que eu quase matei do coração...hihihi.. que tal agora, 2 capítulos fresquinhos, hein! hehehe..._

_**Natykagomeinuyasha: **Ufa!!! nome difícil hein! Eu sei que não é o seu casal favorito, que fico feliz que estejas gostando dessa fic! É um trabalho imenso traduzir, mas o praser em ver a galera comentando paga tudo!_

_**Morgana Gorlois Pendragon: **Atualizada!!! dois capítulos!!! espero que goste! ;D_

_**Milanesa: **Vamos, menina!!! Olha quem está seduzindo, até eu queria se rtão tapada assim pra ser seduzida pelo Sev! hahahahahaha...espero que goste desse capítulo!_

_**Lua Mirage2: **Eu sei, eu sei, SS/HG não é seu casal favorito, mas adorei saber que mesmo assim você está gostando da tradução! Continue lendo, obrigada!_

_UFA!!!! acho que agradeci todo mundo então!!!! hehehehe_

_Beijos à todos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Grandes Planos**

**Capítulo 8: O Fim da espera**

_**Disclaimer:** eu não sou a J.K. Rowling, mas você ainda pode ter o meu autógrafo. Perdoe, este foi apenas um momento Gilderoy. _

* * *

Severo Snape era um quebra-cabeças.

Não, Hermione decidiu. Ele era pior que um quebra-cabeças. Ao menos esses tinham soluções, respostas. Severo era um enigma indecifrável. Quanto mais sua mente voltava à ele, menos ela encontrava rimas ou razões para o seu comportamento.

Enquanto eles eram estudantes, o Porfessor Snape era a desgraça da existência deles, superado apenas por Voldemort. Ainda assim, mesmo que as pessoas não gostassem dele, ele arriscava sua vida e seu tempo novamente para salvá-los. Ele era um fiel membro da Ordem, mesmo que já tivesse sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele poderia apostar todas as suas chances apenas para salvar aqueles a quem podia, inclusive trouxas, mas ele parecia não se preocupar em salvar a _própria vida._ Ele fora ordenado por Voldemort para seduzi-la, para obter informações, ou a vida dele estaria em perigo, mesmo que a única coisa que ele fizesse fosse apenas lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Era porque ela era trouxa? Ele não a achava atraente? Seus interesses estavam em _outra_ área? Ou então era algo que estava além de sua imaginação.

Não que ela estivesse reclamando dos beijos dele. Severo Snape era um excelente perito na arte de beijar. Aquele era um pensamento que ela podia jurar que as alunas de Hogwarts jamais haviam parado para pensar. Ninguém tinha o direito de beijar tão maravilhosamente quanto ele. As noites que passavam juntos tinham se tornado uma fórmula exata. Ele a levava até a porta do quarto e a parava quando ela dava a senha para entrar. Quando a porta abria, ela o olhava, para encontrar aqueles impenetráveis olhos negros, e ele vagarosamente baixava seus olhos para os lábios dela, e de volta a seus olhos. A mão dele se movimentava para a parte de trás da cabeça, controlando seus movimentos, e ele acariciava seus lábios contra os dela, como se desse a ela tempo para protestar. O segundo beijo era mais profundo; os lábios dele, ainda mais possessivos quando se abriam e a ponta da língua passeava contra a boca dela. Os lábios dela abriam-se e então ele poderia sentir o gosto dela, e ela o dele. O que acontecia a seguir, eram longos momentos de um puro e inalterado beijão. O tipo de atividade que poderia dar longas detenções e deduzir um enorme número de pontos de Casa caso ele encontrasse aquilo acontecendo entre alunos. Apenas quando as mãos dela começassem a puxá-lo para perto de si, ele encerrava o beijo e a encarava profundamente por um momento. Hermione nunca conseguia ler a emoção nos olhos dele.

Por mais que Hermione voltasse a pensar no quebra-cabeças chamado Severo Snape, ainda assim ela não conseguia chegar perto de uma solução.

Ele estava com um excelente humor. Era o feriado de Natal e não ter aulas para ensinar só melhorava as coisas. Contrariando a opinião popular, Severo não odiava ensinar seus alunos, mas ser um Comensal da Morte e um espião para a Ordem junto com as aulas era muito peso para um homem só carregar. Para não mencionar todo o tempo livre dele criando planos para a sedução de sua aprendiz, que diminuía ainda mais o seu tempo.

Quanto mais tempo ele passava junto com ela, mais ele a desejava. No laboratório de Poções, ela era uma assistente excepcional e parecia antecipar suas necessidades. Na sala de aula, ela agora dava aulas para os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano de maneira excelente. Para não mencionar que ela havia tomado para si a responsabilidade tediosa de corrigir todas as redações, menos as de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s. Ele poderia ser culpado de imaginar constantemente como ela poderia ser no quarto?

Contudo, Severo estava descobrindo algo que ele não havia pensado: ele queria que _ela_ _o desejasse._ Não era suficiente ele poder manipulá-la para permiti-lo a levá-la para a cama. Se fosse esse o caso, ele poderia dizer que precisava de Sangue de Virgem, permitindo assim suas sensibilidades Grifinória fazer o resto do serviço. Uma vez em sua cama, ele estava convencido que poderia mostrá-la prazer suficiente para ser convidado a voltar, contudo, ele queria que ela o _convidasse_. Ele queria que ela o escolhesse e ele se perguntava o porquê de estar criando este tipo de consciência tão tarde em sua vida. Aquilo era muito inconveniente.

Toda vez que ele era convocado, ela estaria no laboratório, esperando-o voltar. Ela carregava um kit de primeiro socorros constantemente e incluíra poções especiais para combater os efeitos posteriores da maldição Cruciatus. Ele nunca desejou alguém cuidando dele, mas receber seus cuidados não eram tão ruins quanto ele havia pensado que seria. Em ocasiões em que ele voltava sem ferimentos, ela o servia um copo de brandy e sentava em silêncio, sem jamais o questionar.

Ele havia lhe perguntando uma vez:

- Diga-me, Hermione, você faz perguntas constantemente, mas você nunca me pergunta sobre as Reuniões. Por quê? - Severo sabia com esta pergunta, ele estaria abrindo a Caixa de Pandora. Ela poderia se sentir livre para perguntar.

- Porque eu não acredito que você realmente deseje contar isso a alguém - Hermione respondeu, dando-lhe um longo olhar. - Mas se você desejar, eu estaria disposta a ouvir. Você realmente quer me contar? - ela perguntou calmamente. - Porque se você é forte o suficiente para vivê-las, eu posso ser forte o suficiente para escutar, se isso lhe trouxer algum tipo de conforto.

Aquele sentimento _estranho_ que ele sentia ocasionalmente perto dela aconteceu naquele momento. Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona, e ela estava encostada no divã dele, com uma das pernas dobradas sob ela. A única luz vinha da lareira e ela parecia tão jovem, mas tão desejável, que ele quis agarrá-la ali mesmo ou em seu tapete oriental. Ao invés disso, ele a escoltou de volta para o quarto dela e a beijou.

Ela era uma doença, e ele havia exorcizado todas as outras doenças da sua vida, como se fosse uma cirurgia trouxa. Mas ele encontrou-se incapaz de exorcizá-la - a única luz em sua escuridão. Ele não queria mais manipulá-la com seus gestos finos, mesmo que sua motivação ainda fosse egoísta. A visão do sorriso dela era reconfortante, assim como a realização que ele tinha o poder de fazê-la feliz. Uma grande parte de sua vida fora gasta para fazer a vida das pessoas miserável, mas ela... ele podia _fazê-la_ feliz.

Como sempre, eles estavam no laboratório particular dele, que era muito mais eficiente que o laboratório da escola. Aquele laboratório fora desenhado especialmente para trabalhos e experimentos e um melhor estudo das poções. Ali havia equipamentos que seus alunos de N.I.E.M.s não saberiam identificar.

- Só um momento, Hermione, eu vou precisar de você - ele a informou com a voz baixa enquanto observava os últimos grãos de areia que caíam na ampulheta.

Com um sinal já marcado, ela abriu a porta da câmara escura e ficou com o relógio na mão. A Câmara escura era um armário que havia sido enfeitiçado para bloquear todo o ar e luz. O feitiço de preservação era difícil de ser obtido, e como ele era um Mestre de poções em uma escola, precisava de um armário daqueles para facilitar suas buscas.

Quando o último grão de areia caiu, ele cortou o fogo do caldeirão e o cobriu. Usando suas luvas de couro de dragão, Severo rapidamente carregou o caldeirão para a câmara. Quando ele fechou a porta, Hermione regulou o relógio para 169,5 h.

- Agora nós esperamos. - Mesmo que ele dissesse aquilo, sabia que suas palavras eram desnecessárias e, mentalmente, ele zombou de si mesmo por constatar o óbvio. Estava fazendo aquilo constantemente, usando palavras vazias para preencher o espaço. Olhando em volta, ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione já tinha limpado todo o laboratório. Como sua aprendiz, ela era realmente excepcional. Ela seria uma ótima Mestre em Poções um dia.

_Ah, se ao menos ela fosse uma ótima amante para o Amante das Poções_ - sua voz interior zombou pesarosamente. Mas ele não a queria apenas para ser uma amante; ele a queria para ser sua esposa.

- Acredito que terminamos por hoje - ele continuou. - Devo acompanhá-la até seu quarto agora.

Após trancar a porta do laboratório particular, ele caminhou com ela pelas masmorras. Quando era criança Hermione falava constantemente, fazendo perguntas. Agora que era adulta, ele gostaria que ela falasse, mas não sabia como encorajá-la a isso. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o retrato de Lucrecia Borgia. Hermione disse a senha e observou Snape com expectativa enquanto a porta abria.

Ele sempre esperava antes de beijá-la, dando-lhe tempo para recusar ou virar o rosto. Ela ainda não o tinha feito, mas Severo sempre se certificava que dera a ela a opção. O primeiro beijo poderia ser um de promessa, leve e provocador. Era sempre no corredor, para o caso de algum espião do Lorde das Trevas estivesse os observando. Severo detestava demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas ele se detestava ainda mais tendo que usar Hermione dessa maneira, mesmo que ela jamais tivesse reclamado.

O segundo beijo era o que ele deixava sua paixão por ela aparecer. Ele saboreava a doçura da inocência dela, e isso acalmava a alma ferida dele. Uma mão acariciava a cabeça dela dentro dos cabelos armados, a outra ficava no ombro. Severo jamais se permitiu ir além, ou ele poderia esquecer a decisão de que ela deveria dar-se livremente, e deixar-se levar pela constante tentação que o atormentava. Hermione teria que entregar-se por vontade própria neste último, porém final, degrau entre eles.

Ela nunca o fez.

Olhando dentro dos olhos dela e vendo a confiança que ela tinha por ele, Severo afastava-se dela e rapidamente ia embora antes que sua decisão voltasse atrás. Ela nunca o chamara de volta, ou mesmo falara sobre aquilo dia seguinte.

Aquela noite não foi diferente. Hermione falou a senha, e ele a beijou duas vezes quando aquele travesseiro gordo, laranja e peludo que ela chamava de bicho de estimação passou correndo por eles. E novamente, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, ele não pode continuar. Severo não podia abusar da confiança que ela havia depositado nele. Ele a manipulara até aquele ponto, mas era ela quem deveria dar o próximo passo.

Soltando-a, ele girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar quando a voz dela o parou.

- Você gostaria de entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá? - A voz dela firme, mas ele pode ouvir os tremores da incerteza.

Severo a respondeu:

- Se eu entrar, vou esperar muito mais do que chá - ele a avisou com a voz baixa e grave.

Mais uma vez, Hermione o surpreendeu com um sorriso.

- Eu estava torcendo que você. - ela o pegou pela mão e puxou para dentro de seus aposentos.

Eles continuaram desse modo por vários meses; parceiros de dia e amantes de noite. Tecnicamente Hermione ainda tinha mais um ano para completar seu aprendizado, mas ela estava rapidamente pegando a parte a teoria e começava a preparar seu primeiro projeto original. Enquanto a vida dele ainda tinha que ser vivida entre o confinamento da Ordem e de Voldemort, Hogwarts era uma ilha de estabilidade no meio do caos. Severo pegou-se imaginando o que aconteceria se ambos sobrevivessem e pudessem continuar ensinando tranqüilamente. Pegou-se sonhando que, uma vez que Voldemort tivesse desaparecido, Dumbledore poderia seriamente considerá-lo para o cargo de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e Hermione poderia ser a nova Professora de Poções.

Suas esperanças e seus desejos, suas trapaças e suas manipulações mantiveram seu espírito vivo. Após cada Reunião das Trevas, ele retornava para encontrar Hermione esperando por ele ansiosamente. Severo descobriu que gostava de tê-la em seus braços enquanto dormia. Ele também descobriu que ela era uma amante exigente algumas vezes, mas retribuía igualmente.

Ele estava mais feliz do que jamais esteve na vida. E então tudo acabou. A derrota de Voldemort fora mais anti-climática que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Severo mesmo havia pensado que aquilo acabaria com um campo de batalha nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e ele temera que isso viesse a acontecer.

Com a ajuda de alguns feitiços localizadores, Harry Potter, aurores e a Ordem da Fênix aparataram dentro do esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte. Potter conjurou o feitiço que vinha aprendendo em Voldemort, matando o Bruxo das Trevas enquanto trancava a alma dentro do corpo que morria. Severo arrancou sua máscara e capa quando ouviu os múltiplos estampidos de aparatação atrás dele. Ele tinha apenas que estupefar os Comensais da Morte que sobraram e levá-los sob custódia. Surpreendentemente, houve poucos feridos nos dois lados.

Era férias de verão e Severo retornou sozinho para o castelo, deixando Hermione nos braços de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Os vencedores ainda estavam congratulando uns aos outros e levando os Comensais a julgamento. Mas Severo ainda estava em choque por não ter havido uma batalha final. Ele nunca tivera certeza que sobreviveria tanto. Então ele se perdeu na própria introspecção.

Ela era jovem. E não tinha medo. Ela era uma das mais talentosas entre os alunos de todas as matérias mágicas que ele já tinha visto. E ele sabia que a amava. Ele jamais havia encontrado alguém como ela. Mesmo que ele tivesse desperdiçado anos manipulando-a para que ela contasse com ele e confiasse nele.

Amor, ele descobriu, não era o sentimento que ele sempre achou que fosse. Se você amasse alguém, isso não o fazia doente. Fôra o amor dele por ela que o fizera forte agora. Ele fez seu caminho até o escritório e começou a escrever. Assim que terminou, assinou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e o duplicou para seus arquivos. Ela ainda não havia retornado, então ele colocou o envelope por debaixo da moldura de Lucrecia Borgia e voltou aos seus aposentos.

Hermione o encontrou ali uma hora depois. Ele gastou aquela hora pensando, e torceu que sua decisão se mantivesse firme. Ela merecia a liberdade dela.

- Qual o propósito disso, Severo? - ela perguntou, segurando o pergaminho levantado.

Severo a olhou friamente.

- Você perdeu sua habilidade de ler?

- Você está me certificando como Mestre de Poções um ano antes - ela o olhou com mágoa nos olhos, e ele olhou para o outro lado, incapaz de olhá-la. - Por quê?

- Porque você está pronta.

Hermione argumentou com ele, lembrando-o que ela ainda não tinha terminado o projeto independente. Ela lhe disse tudo que queria aprender. Finalmente, começou a chorar.

- Eu não quero deixá-lo, Severo. Eu o amo.

Com os olhos ardendo, ele voltou-se para ela.

- Como você pode dizer isso quando nunca teve uma escolha? Nossa 'relação' era baseada numa ordem de Voldemort - ele zombou. - Ou você se esqueceu disso? - Severo forçou-se a continuar inexpressivo e ficou ali, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam nas bochechas dela.

Hermione saiu correndo.

Ele permaneceu sentado por um longo período, encarando o fogo e se perguntando por que tinha que amá-la. A vida era muito mais simples quando ele meramente a desejava. Ela era jovem, contudo, e poderia recuperar-se de ter o coração partido. Severo duvidava que ele conseguiria. Mas não havia dúvidas em sua mente que ela merecia coisa melhor. O estigma de ser um Comensal da Morte estaria com ele pelo resto da vida. As pessoas iriam cochichar e falar dele. Ela não merecia ter um marido que sempre seria visto com desconfiança.

Decidindo se retirar, incerto que conseguiria dormir sem ela perto dele, levantou e por força do hábito, checou os feitiços de suas paredes, apenas para descobrir que havia alguém no laboratório de aulas. Ele tinha que investigar; vários ingredientes raros estavam guardados ali. Com a varinha em punho, ele abriu a porta e passou para dentro.

Hermione estava trabalhando num caldeirão, adicionando algumas carapaças de besouro. Quando ela mexeu três vezes em sentido horário, ele percebeu que ela estava fazendo uma Poção para Repor o Sangue.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou duramente. - Você não entendeu o que eu disse mais cedo?

Ela pousou a varinha e o encarou desafiando-o.

- Eu entendi _muito_ bem - Hermione lhe disse, plantando suas mãos na cintura. - Mas se você acha que pode me tirar da sua vida tão facilmente, mais coisas estão por vir.

Ela voltou sua atenção para seu local de trabalho, limpando tudo como sempre. Quando o relógio que Hermione transfigurara a partir de um rato gritou, ela reduziu a chama para permitir que a poção cozinhasse, como deveria ficar nos próximos três dias. Marcando o tempo no Caderno de Poções dela, ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- Se você quer se ver livre de mim - ela explicou firmemente -, você terá que me amaldiçoar, me tirar desse castelo e me obliviar no outro lado dos portões. E eu devo avisá-lo, eu lutarei contra e sou excelente com essa estupidez de gestos tolos com a varinha. - Ela teve a coragem de lhe dar um sorriso insolente enquanto sacudia a varinha e disse: - _Evanesco! _- E limpou o resto de sua mesa.

Severo só pode observá-la, e ela caminhou na direção dele e correu suas mãos pelo peito dele, até os ombros.

- Eu te amo - ela disse determinada. - E eu tenho um ano inteiro no meu curso para fazer você me amar.

Se ele fosse nobre, teria se afastado ela. Poderia explicar que ele não era nem um homem bonito nem fácil. Poderia tentar lhe dizer para se afastar. Ao invés disso, ele a acolheu em seus braços e suspirou em contentamento.

- Você tem certeza? - Severo lhe perguntou. Quando ela concordou encostada em seu peito, ele gentilmente exigiu que ela o respondesse verbalmente porque ele não queria ouvir a cabeça dela chacoalhar.

- Eu tenho certeza, Severo - ela respondeu. - É você que eu quero. Você é aquele que eu amo.

- É melhor você estar certa disso, Hermione - ele a avisou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. - Eu a amo demais para deixá-la ir embora. Você ficará comigo para sempre?

Os braços dela apertaram ainda mais ao redor dele.

- Se você está me perguntando se eu quero me casar com você, a resposta é sim. Se você está me perguntando simplesmente para ficar com você, a resposta ainda é sim.

E então começou a vida de Severo e Hermione Snape, um amor que se enraizou na guerra e floresceu na paz.

** FIM**

* * *

**Grandes Planos by Larilee - Tradução por Regine Manzato 2007**

* * *

**N/T:** _Oi gente!! finalmente o último capítulo está postado! (Regine olhando o título do capítulo) bem conveniente, né?? LOL!_

_Eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou essa fic, a todo mundo que mandou review, que me cobrou, que me xingou, que me apressou, (né tia Clau?) isso significa que o meu trabalho está feito. Passei a fic pra vocês._

_Lembrando que nós devemos tudo à LariLee, a única responsável por esta fic ser tão maravilhosa, obrigada por escrevê-la!_

_Quero agradecer especialmente a BastetAzazis pela betagem impecável e por me aturar no msn todos os dias! LOL!_

_A FerPotter por ter me ajudado desde o início com a tradução, sem as ajudas de emergência dela a tradução certamente seria pobre. Obrigada querida!_

_Bom gente, é isso, espero que tenham gostado da fic. _

_PS. um aviso tímido pra quem conhece a acompanha a fic "A Fortaleza Interior, da Idamae, a partir de agora eu assimi a tradução dos capítulos restantes! Beijos pra todo mundo. _

_Regine Manzato._


End file.
